Memories of the Past
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning to find out she is a Pureblood and her parents are really in hiding. Then a certain blond haired boy comes into the picture. Not your Generic Plot! Please R&R! D/Hr G/H B/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, just my plot and my crazy mind hehe**

**BETA READER WANTED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!**

* * *

**_Memories of the Past_**

Hermione sat under a tree thinking about what happened an hour ago. She was told by her parents that they were actually purebloods in hiding. They were afraid that if it got out that they were still alive, she would get killed. Not only did both of her parents go to Hogwarts, they were both in Slytherin. Hermione Jane Granger was really Hermione Jane Zabini. She let a tear fall down her cheek and played with a strain of grass.

_**An hour ago…**_

_She opened the door to her parent's room, tired of arguing with them. She saw them looking in a box with papers, pictures, and other things that reminded her of her magical world. She was unsure what to think of it and shook her head. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Mum, Dad I wanted to tell you something" She started to say. _

_Her parents turned around and noticed she was in their room and saw the box. Her father looked worried and tried to hide the box "Hermione dear, what did you need?" __Her mother said quickly pushing the box under the bed with her foot. _

_She looked up at her mother confused "Nothing important…I...I mean I was just coming to tell you something. I wanted to say sorry." She watched their faces "What are you hiding in that box anyway? You can't think I didn't see it when I came in" She watched her parent's faces go from shock to being nervous. _

_"I don't know what you mean dear" Her father said walking over to her "that was just an old shoe box, your mother and I keep pictures in it" He looked at his daughter hoping she believed his lie._

_ She walked in the room and pulled the box out from under the bed "so you don't mind if I look in it then, right. Since it is only old family photos" She said lifting the box lid slowly. Her father took the box out of her hands before she was able to look inside. " I don't think you want to look in here sweetie, it's just a bunch of mine and your father's old memories" Her mother sighed worried, knowing her daughter was smart and knew they were hiding something. "This box is very precious to us dear it contains our past and our future. I know you dear and you will be angry with us, but we had to do what we did to survive in our world." Her father handed her the box and patted on the bed "come sit down Herms, you have a right to know about us…and I guess it's time you learned the truth out your mother and I" _

_He stood up and took his wife's hand "Now please don't hate us, yes we regret a lot in our past, but we did what was best for you baby" Her mother said looking upset "We love you very much" She kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone. _

_She looked at the box and frowned "what are you hiding from me..." She said to herself before opening the box with shaky hands. _

_She looked in the box and slowly pulled everything out; little did she know her curiosity would make her life change. She looked at a picture of her parents, they were maybe 16 at the time. She smiled alittle before noticing that this picture was taken with a wizard camera. She looked at it closer and gasped almost dropping it, they were wearing Slytherin robes and laughing. She looked next to them and saw Professor Snape and Lily Potter talking in the corner. She was shocked to say the least but had to keep looking. She found two wands and a box of Bertie Botts every flavor bean; under that was a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling her parents that he would watch out for Hermione's safety while at Hogwarts. She couldn't look anymore, she started to cry alittle and found a picture of her and her parents. She must have been atleast 5 years old and laughing from being tickled by her father. She smiled alittle at the picture even though she had tears running down her face. She came across another picture of her and a blond haired little boy chasing each other around a big garden. She was sticking her tongue out at him and grinning before having him chase her. She sighed and carefully pulled out one last photo before dropping it in her lap in fear; it was her parents and Tom Riddle sitting in the three broomsticks talking and laughing. Her mother looked pregnant and her father had a tattoo on his arm he was showing to Tom. _

_Hermione got scared and put the picture away before finding one last thing, it was her birth certificate. She looked at it and started to cry again "no…this must be a mistake" She reread it and put her head in her hands. "I thought I knew them" She said before hearing the door open. "Sweetie, lunch is ready…if you're hungry" Her mother said quietly before walking over to her. She saw the birth certificate in her hands and sighed "You know we wanted to tell you sooner…We just were afraid if anyone found out that you would be hurt…" She gave her a hug and looked at her hands reading the certificate herself and smiling._

_**Proof of live birth**_

_**Mother**_

_**Mother's name: Jane Elizabeth Zabini**_

_**DOB: 24 May 1962**_

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos**_

_**Blood Status: Pure**_

_**Father**_

_**Father's Name: John Patrick Zabini**_

_**DOB: 28 November 1961**_

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos**_

_**Blood Status: Pure**_

_**Twin 1**_

_**Child's Name: Hermione Jane Zabini**_

_**DOB: 19 September 1982**_

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos**_

_**Blood Status: Pure**_

_**Twin 2**_

_**Child's Name: Blaise Patrick Zabini**_

_**DOB: 19 September 1982**_

_**Place of Birth: St. Mungos**_

_**Blood Status: Pure**_

_Hermione looked at her mother and sighed "My whole life has been a lie" She stood up slowly "You know I have been bulled the last 6 years for being a Muggleborn by my "Brother's" best friend" She felt a tear roll down her cheek "Why is this happening to me now" She said as she walked in the kitchen ignoring her parents. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands, she watched her parents sit on either side of her. _

_"Herms you have to believe we wanted to tell you the truth. We were just afraid for you." Her mother said sincerely "Look how your brother turned out…" Hermione shook her head and "I know we told you that you were an only child, but if you would have known the truth…we were afraid you would get hurt." _

_She looked at her parents and squeezed their hands "I am upset that you keep this from me, but I do love you" She looked at her plate of macaroni and cheese and pushed her food around "So Blaise is my brother, yet he treats me the same as the other Slytherins do" Her hands were shaking alittle still but she tried to keep calm " Why can't I remember anything, I looked at the pictures and I just don't remember" She looked at them and felt herself smirk "I am leaving early for the Burrow this summer. This is too much to ingest right now" She sat there a few more minutes before sighing "But I want to know if there is anything else I need to know" _

_**Back to Present…**_

She took out a piece of parchment she had with her and started to write to her friends; she just hoped that they would understand and not be mad at her.

_Harry and Ron,_

_Today I found out the most terrible news…My parents have lied to me and I figure put me under a memory spell since I don't remember anything. I am actually related to Blaise Zabini. Me and him are twins…I know he has treated me like everyone else has, so I am confused about it all still. I am making them lift the charm off me so I can hopefully remember my past and this blond kid I used to hang out with apparently. I understand if you are mad at me, I hope I can see you on the train atleast. I miss you guys. I will keep you updated on what I know._

_Please owl back,_

_Hermione_

She rolled up her letter and called for her owl "Take this to Harry and Ron please" She gave him a treat and watched him fly off.

Jane watched her daughter walk outside and sighed "Honey, I think she hates us now" She held back tears "Maybe we should left the charm and let her remember the truth." John nodded his head in agreement and squeezed her hand.

They walked outside as they saw her owl fly off. "Sweetie, we want you to know why we did it. We know you figured out you have a memory charm on you. We want you to know the truth, can we left the charm?" Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as her father reversed the spell.

She kept her eyes closed and felt her memories coming back, she wanted to cry but at the same time felt comforted. She suddenly felt whole, like a part of her had always been missing. She felt happy and imagined having a brother. Then one memory after another came back to her, she felt moody and tried to bring up each memory slowly. She remembered crawling in her parent's sitting room and playing with Blaise. She saw herself sitting at the table and watched her parents talking to Tom Riddle crying, she felt anger and maybe alittle remorse. She remembered being in a stroller with Blaise as her parents were running from Death Eaters, she felt scared and wanted to scream in fear. Then she remembered saying bye to her brother and crying as he went to leave with her aunt. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She suddenly missed him immensely and wanted to hug him and ask if everything would be okay. She felt more tears coming and sniffled.

She looked at her parents and stood up giving them a hug "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I know you were just protecting me" She smiled alittle "But I don't understand why Blaise went to live with someone else" She looked confused and for some reason wanted to call him Blay. She would have to figure out why later.

"Well dear, your aunt said she would look after him until we came out of hiding. I trusted my sister but if I would have known she was going to return to the Dark Lord I would have told her no!" Her mother looked sad "I miss your brother everyday Hermione. I still talk to him though, he writes me once a week and tell us about Hogwarts and how you are doing. You know he misses you, He tells us all the time. He told me to tell you sooner, but I was too afraid to"

Hermione tried to look mad but failed miserably and snorted "Afraid of what, I am a big girl, I helped defeat Voldemort and I am the smarted witch of my age!" She remembered something and shook her head "You both were in Slytherin right?" She watched them nod their heads "Then how come I was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise into Slytherin?"

Her parents laughed alittle, glad their daughter was back to her normal self, even if just alittle bit "Well it just shows us that you were born to be good, thanks to you and Harry we can stop hiding from our world. If you three had not defeated the Dark Lord, we would never have been able to be an honest and normal family again. Well as normal as any magical family, that is"

The smiling and laughing calmed everyone down and they went back inside. "Dad, why do I remember a blond haired little boy but I cannot remember his name for the life of me"

Her parents looked at each other and nodded "He was your best friend, your first little boyfriend. You and him were inseparable and it was so cute." Hermione blushed alittle "Okay so what was his name?"

Her parents ignored her question and continued "We used to laugh when you would say he had cuties and boy germs. But you would always hug him when he left and kiss his cheek. Blaise used to get jealous because it was his friend too and you would always steal him away to play with you. We used to joke that you two would get married one day" Her parents looked sad for a moment "But then his father took him away and said we were becoming too good for the Dark Lord and he didn't want his son to be on the good side. You were sad when he left, you would cry every night asking for him. He gave you that little snake you still sleep with" Her father chuckled "You would tell us that your snake "Dragon" would always keep you safe and you never went anywhere without it"

Hermione blushed alittle "I don't sleep with Dragon anymore…well fine I do, but only because it makes me feel safe" She looked at her hands and grinned " Besides, that's snake used to talk to me when I was little, it used to tell me it loved me and that it would always protect me from evil" She covered her mouth with her hand "I swear I don't know where that came from, I didn't remember that until just now" She turned red and pretended that her nails needed to be looked at. She bit her bottom lip "Please continue" She said not looking at them embarrassed.

Her parents shared a knowing glance and smiled "Well, the day he left you two took a walk around the backyard and held hands. He told you he would always remember you and never love anyone else because you were his. That he was going to wait for you and that he loved you. I and your father found it to be sweet but for two 7 year olds to say that, we were worried this would affect you more then we wanted. You cried yourself to sleep the night he left and used to blame Blaise for him leaving. It was kind of cute but also heartbreaking to see our little girl so sad. That's when we decided that when we went into hiding we would put a memory charm on you so you wouldn't be sad anymore and so you would be safe." Her mother hugged her and kissed her forehead "Don't cry sweetheart, you will remember his name when you are ready to. We do know who he is, but we are still unsure how you will take it"

She took her hand and went to the living room to sit down. "You look tired dear, maybe you should take a nap. This is a lot to deal with in one day" Hermione agreed and kissed her parents goodnight before going to her room and falling asleep. In her dream all she could think about what a cute little blond boy with blue-gray eyes and a grin on his face. She smiled in her sleep and let her mind relax as the rest of her memories slowly came back to her. "I miss you" she said in her sleep before turning over and frowning.

* * *

_**Well this is the first chapter, I know I have had multiple stories I have not finished…**_

_**But I just love this story I'm starting and already have a few chapters done :D **_

_**Please let me know how much you love or hate my story**_

_**Feedback is always helpful and wanted**_

_**Hope to update once a week depending on my school work overload and work.**_

_**I am in need of a beta reader and if you are interested just let me know!**_

_**-crazy4wood**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a month to update…school is kicking my butt! But I will try my hardest to update every other week. I hope you like the update **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my plot**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

It had been two days since Hermione found her world had been turned upside down. She smiled alittle knowing they cared about her enough to protect her, yet she was still alittle angry. She woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed alittle. She had only a small glamour charm put on her by her parents yet; to her it was an important one. She looked at her hair and ran her hands through it; it was soft with loose curls through it. The color was lighter than it was two days ago. It was now a dirty blond with natural black highlights. Her eyes were a soft honey brown with speckles of blue in them. She closed her eyes and walked out the room to the kitchen.

When she reached the hallway, she heard people laughing. She did not recognize the third person in the room and looked around the door cautiously. She saw Blaise sitting at the table talking to her parents. She frowned not ready to face him and took a deep breath before walking in the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Good morning Mum, What are you making that smells so delicious?" She said giving her mother a hug.

"Your favorite of course dear! Egg in a Hole" She grinned and sat back down

It grew into an awkward silence until the three started talking again and left Hermione to her own thoughts. She glanced over at Blaise and looked him over. He had changed since she last remembered him. His hair was the same, but he now had more toned muscles. His face was more mature, but that could have been because his friends weren't around to act immature with. He was very handsome and still wondered how they were twins. He laughed with her ..._our_ parents she reminded herself before seeing him turn to look at her. She quickly looked at her hands like they were the most important thing in the room.

They were acting like a real family that was never torn apart and it hurt her on the inside. She had to get out of there and knew she was going to cry. She stood up and walked out the door to sit in the living room.

Blaise watched Hermione walk into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye and noticed how nervous she was. He knew she did not like Slytherins and hated his best friend. She started to watch him and he smiled on the inside wondering what was on her mind. He looked at her and saw the changes in her since he saw her last. Her hair was not frizzy and seemed to shine brighter; she had grown into her body over the summer and received a tan during it as well. Her eyes had changed color…_maybe that was the difference that our mum mentioned. _He frowned when he realized she wasn't going to talk to him and that she left the kitchen upset about something.

"Mum, when did you tell her about everything? Did she remember me or Draco?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Yesterday dear, she hasn't taken it too well and I do not think she remembers Draco" She sighed flipping a pancake "I think she remembers you but I am afraid to tell her that the little boy she remembers is really Draco Malfoy"

Blaise thought for a minute "Well they have "Hated" each other since they were in first year…I don't think she will take it good. But I want to talk to her about it, maybe before Draco confronts her" he knew all too well that the minute his best friend got word that his Mimi was back, he would be pissed if she didn't remember him. He didn't really know how to break the news to her but to just let her remember in time how much they cared about each other. He always felt terrible for lying to him about her and saying she was at a different school. He just wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

He stood up and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry, I won't say a word. She will just have to remember on her own or she might hate him more" He looked worried as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room sitting next to his sister. "Hey Mia…" he said quietly looked at her.

"Hello Blay" She said looking at the fireplace "I think I like that instead of Blaise" She heard him chuckle at her and smiled a small smile "I do remember you by the way. You also used to laugh at me and say I had a boyfriend because I and this blond haired boy were inseparable. Do you know who he is? They won't tell me" She said frowning

Blaise looked at her and raised an eyebrow "You know you used to call me that when we were younger anyway. Besides you can call me whatever you want, as long as you call me your brother" He laughed before grinning "and no, I will not disclose the name of your boyfriend to you! You have to figure that out on your own. Besides you should know that you two have a bond that was formed back when you were little and you said you loved him. So you will know soon enough." He put his hand on her shoulder "Listen Mia, I always wanted to tell you the truth. I was sworn to secrecy and I'm sure you know that you don't really want to piss of Mum or Dad!" He chuckled "You are my twin sister and I have always loved you, even though you are a silly Gryffindork" He grinned and ducked before she could hit him in the head.

She looked at him and smiled alittle wiping her tears "Atleast I am not a slimy snake...well you know what I mean!" she saw him roll he eyes and laugh.

"You are too, how many times did the golden trio sneak around and never get caught! We Slytherins often envied that you three never got in trouble." He gave her a serious look "How much do you remember Mia?" He asked concerned about something.

She looked at the fireplace again, tears filling up her eyesight "I remember you and me playing in the backyard. We would pretend we were Quidditch players and you would always beat me." She noticed he laughed picturing the image in his head "Then I remember some little boy with the softest blond hair would come over and play with us." She started to blush remembering him "I know I liked and thought I loved him. I wanted to marry him one day. But you would always pick on me and embarrass me!" She looked in thought before continuing "You and him were best friends but I do not remember his name but I remember you being mad at me all the time because he wanted to play with me more then you." The blush in her cheeks got deeper and she laughed a quiet laugh. "Do you think Harry and Ron will still be my friends when they find out?" She looked worried

"Mia, if they are really your true friends then yes they will support you. I have had the same best friend for years…he is a right git at times but he is my best friend all the same" He sighed "If they ever do anything to upset you or hurt you, I will personally hex them to death" He grinned and gave her a reassuring hug "I have missed you dearly and I can always feel what you are feeling. The twin vibes you know" He laughed "Well sis I have to go see your worst nightmare. I will see you when we go to the train, Miss Head girl" He winked and patted her on the head "Mum and Dad told me as soon as they found out, I am proud of you" She smiled at him as he flooed to his house.

A week later, she found herself in the car headed to the train station. Her parents had changed her name back to Zabini and told her all the little details she didn't remember about her past. Well all except whom that damned little boy was. She still couldn't figure it out and had a feeling it was someone she knew. She just couldn't pinpoint who it was! She had talked to her friends and they promised they would always be there for her. She loved her friends and it meant the world to her that they cared. When she arrived at platform 9 ¾ she searched for her friends. She spotted a group of red-haired people and knew it was them.

"Can't say hi to your best friend" She grinned as she tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Mione! Wow you look different, what happened to you?" Ginny said giving her a hug "I love your eyes"

"Gin, she found out she was a Zabini and naturally they have good looks" She stuck her tongue out at her and laughed.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug "We missed you at the burrow this summer! You should have seen what Ron did to have Mrs. Weasley yell" He laughed as Ron mumbled something under his breath and grinned. They all laughed and started to tell each other about their summers as they boarded the train. Blaise watched his sister "Atleast she is feeling better" he smiled at her before going on the train himself. Once Hermione got on the train, she went to the heads compartment wondering about who made head boy.

When she entered the compartment, she saw Draco Malfoy and frowned, _how could I forget he was second in our class. _Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall and smiled "Hello professor, you wanted to see me"

"Ah yes Miss Granger, I mean Miss Zabini" She said smiling at her "Let's all sit please"

Draco looked at Hermione shocked; _there is no way…that can't be her. Blaise told me…Damn him, _He thought to himself as he turned to the headmistress "Professor you must be mistaken, last I heard Miss Zabini was at school in France…" He looked at Hermione not believing it. His heart started racing as he looked in her eyes admitting to himself it was her. She was the only one with eyes like that that he had ever seen.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems Miss Granger is really Miss Zabini" She said in a "leave it alone" look. Hermione snickered and sat down "Thank you professor. This is about our head duties correct" She nodded and started to tell them about what was required of them. Draco watched them talk and looked confused _this must be a trick…_ He knew it was her though and frowned he never would have guessed it was her. He knew their names were similar but he didn't think… "Professor, May I be excused. I don't feel well" He left the compartment and went to find Blaise.

"Zabini, you are supposed to be my best mate and you go and lie to my face" Draco glared at him as he entered the compartment and shut the door. He was seething knowing that his Mimi was Granger.

Blaise looked away for a second trying to figure out what he was talking about "Drake what are you going on about. When have I lied to you?" He told him looking him in the eyes

"The truth about your _sister_. From what I heard you had a family reunion and failed to inform me about it. Wait is it because I was never suppose to know" He looked out the window angry "You told me she was in France…" He closed his eyes mad at his best mate. _Why didn't he tell me? Don't I have a right to know when my girlfriend reappears…I still remember the promise I made all those years ago..._

**10 years ago…**

"_Mimi" Draco ran after Hermione laughing "Come here before I tickle you" _

_She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned before stopping " Drakey, I sorry" She kissed his cheek and smiled. _

"_I want to give you this Mimi" He handed her a flower and a necklace "I want you to keep this and remember me. You will always be the number one girl in my life" He grinned and tickled her _

"_Hey no fair! Cheater!" She laughed and laid back on the lawn "Drake, Blay told me you were leaving me. Is that true?" She frowned starting to tear up. _

"_Yes Mimi, my parents told me the same thing about you…" He saw her start to cry and hugged her kissing her forehead "I don't want you to go…I love you too much…more than my brother" She whispered quietly "But don't tell him I told you that!" Hermione laughed with him still very sad. _

_They both heard his father calling him in the house to leave and frowned not wanting to leave each other "Draco Malfoy, say goodbye and get in here right now. We are leaving. Mia, I will make sure he writes you since my son talks so much about you." His father smiled at her "You will be a beautiful young lady one day; I hope your parents come around and you get to see Draco again one day. Now get in here boy, Right now!" He said sternly and walked back in the house. _

"_Tell me you won't forget me Drakey" She started to cry again "You are my best friend…I love you" She looked at the grass_

"_I promise Mimi, when I find you again, I will never let you go again." He kissed her cheek and blushed "I love you Mimi…forever" They walked back to the house holding hands and crying quietly._

**Back to present…**

Draco didn't know what to think, he wanted to not believe it. "Look Draco, my parents put a memory charm and glamour charm on her a month after you left. She was always sad knowing she might never see you again, you never wrote her after all. They wanted to protect her from the dark lord and her pain from not having you anymore" Blaise put his hand on his shoulder "Yes I have always known it was her…They only lifted the charms a few weeks ago. She doesn't remember you fully yet, just that she loved a blond haired boy" He said trying to calm down his friend.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed. She was the only girl to ever affect him and get to his heart, now it's like it never happened. He looked out the window. They reached the castle and went to the great hall. Draco watched as Hermione sat at the table talking with her friends and laughing. "Do they know?" He asked Blaise a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth "You have to tell her. She won't believe me…"

Blaise shook his head "Yes they know and no you can man up and explain things to her yourself" He smirked and looked over at his sister smiling "she looks happy finally" Draco huffed and tried his hardest to look like it didn't matter to him.

The headmistress stood up and looked at everyone smiling. "Welcome back students. As you know Professor Dumbledore passed during the war. He once told me that if he ever left for me to lead. I can't say his shoes are easy to fill." She heard a few laughs from the students "But I can say I will do the best I can. First I would like to introduce the head boy and head girl. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Zabini from Gryffindor." Everyone clapped and stared at the Slytherin table looking confused "Ms. Zabini recently found out that she had a twin brother attending Hogwarts and requested to use her correct name. Furthermore, I would like to announce that the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Anyone found entering it without permission will receive detention." She smiled "Without further a due, enjoy the feast." She sat down as the food appeared. Hermione b looked down at her food knowing everyone was starring at her.

"Mione, the food can't be that interesting" Harry laughed "Cheer up no one is looking at you any differently." He said assuring her it would be okay.

Little did she know a certain Slytherin was looking at her across the hall full of fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own imagination! But Tom Felton would be nice…hehe**

**Thank you for all the story alerts put on my story ****I feel loved! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After the feast was over, the prefects were asked to escort the students to their dorms. The heads were asked to stay behind and wait for the headmistress. Once everyone was gone, she walked over to them smiling. "Thank you for waiting. Now follow me to your dorm." She waited for them to follow then headed out of the great hall. Draco and Hermione followed her up four flights of stairs and stopped at a painting of a sliver rose lying in a puddle of red water. "The password is forever more" she said walking away down the hall.

Draco entered the common room first and looked around in awe. He saw a fireplace along the back wall that was big enough to fit both of them easily in. The fireplace was made of emerald green marble with a deep Mahogany wooden mantel attached. At the base of the fireplace, there was a snake curled up with a lion carved in the marble. The snake had opal eyes and was green with red and silver scales going down its body. The lion was a light tan color with hazel eyes and a white mane. There was a phrase carved into the wooden mantel at the top "In every dark moment in life, there will always be a light to guide the way". The couches were made out of white leather and there were two desks in the corner of the room, each marked with their names on them. The walls were a golden color and the floor was fully carpeted with a beige color. The room had a faint smell of apples and strawberries; you could almost taste the fruit in the air. There was one stair case to the right that split into two at the top. One side led to Hermione's room and the other side led to Draco's room.

"Well Granger, I mean Zabini…" He said sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace. "Since we have to share this space the whole year, I think we should call a truce." He said looking into the fire.

"Why would you want to call a truce with me? Is it because I am a pureblood and your best mate's sister?" Hermione said harshly

Draco grimaced and sighed "No I think we should act civil, that way we won't kill each other this year" He looked up at her with a smirk on his face. _Not that I would ever think about hurting you…_ He thought to himself. He wished she understood what he was thinking and how much he needed her to accept him. He knew all these years he was a right git towards her and her friends. In his defense he would have acted completely different if he would have known it was her the whole time. He sighed knowing that he couldn't change the past and she might never forgive him or remember how much he loved her all those years ago.

Hermione looked at him skeptical before answering "Fine, as long as you don't act like an arse and actually attempt to be nice to me and my friends, then we shouldn't have a problem. Now I am going to bed. Night Malfoy" She said walking up the stairs and going in her room. She looked at her room and grinned. There was a king sized bed big enough to fit her and her best friend on at the same time. The walls were a deep red with a golden dresser and walk in closet. The sheets on her bed were made of silk and ivory color. She plopped on her bed and relaxed _maybe this year won't be so bad…_ were her last thoughts before she got into her pajamas and went to bed.

Draco watched her walk away and stood up going towards his room. _Maybe I should just give up on it…_ He looked around his room and went to lie on his bed. He didn't really take the time to look around because he was tired and in thought. He changed out of his robes and laid on his bed going to sleep.

The next few days went by in a blur. They didn't really see much of each other except in class. Blaise would stop by their common room and attempt to talk to both of them, but it seemed almost impossible. He noticed Draco was become more distant then normal with Hermione and would just ignore her throughout the day. He was getting worried about his best friend and knew something was wrong. One day Blaise went into the heads dorm and spotted his sister sitting at her desk. "Hey Mia" He said smiling at her "I was wondering if we could take a walk today" He knew it was a Saturday and she was already three months ahead on her school work.

Hermione smiled "Sure Blay, just give me a minute to freshen up" she laughed before going to her room.

He waited on the couch and laid his head back looking at the ceiling. He heard the portrait open and watched Draco go straight to his room. He looked at the sparking fire and smiled coming up with an idea to cheer up his friend. He wondered if it would work. "Okay, I'm ready bro" He looked over at her and stood up "No need to look so nice just to hang out with me" He grinned and walked through the portrait door after her.

"For your information, I have a date today" She grinned "So I got ready that way I can just leave in a few hours and not have to rush" She laughed and looked over at him frowning "Now why are you frowning at me, frowny face" She put an arm around him.

He chuckled at her attempting to look sad "Well I was hoping to hang out with my "Popular" sister today, but she has to rub in my face that she has a date and I don't" He laughed

"Oh you know you could have a different girl every day if you wanted my dear brother. Besides my date is only with Ron…It's not like I could get anyone else" She shook her head

"But you are wrong on both accounts. I DO have a girlfriend, so no I can't have a different girl every day" He teased "And I know someone that likes you…or used to like you. I really can't tell anymore" Blaise looked at her and smiled "Did I ever tell you I started to date Daphne Greengrass a few years ago"

Hermione pretended to be shocked "Oh my you never told me that" She laughed "It's not like the whole school doesn't know" She rolled her eyes "She does like to brag to everyone about how wonderful her Blaise is and that she wants to stay with you forever"

Blaise blushed and pushed her playfully "Hey now, just because I have a loving girlfriend whom I love with all my heart. Doesn't mean you can be jealous" He snickered "Besides, who knows, I might want to be with her forever!" He grinned

She shook her head laughing "Yeah yeah, we know you love her, but if she ever hurts you she will have to deal with me" She stuck her tongue out at him and saw someone walking towards them. She smirked "Oh brother dear, looks like your boo boo is here" She grinned as Daphne walked over to them smiling.

"Hi baby" She gave Blaise a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck "I missed you so much" She heard him chuckle "What that 4 hours was torture!" She gave him a pout face.

"Don't make that face love" He gave her a kiss "I missed you too! Actually we were just talking about you" He kissed her again before smiling at her "I love you babe"

"Ahh, you guys are making me sick" Hermione joked before smiling at Daphne "Hi Daph, we were just talking about how much my brother loves you. But I must get going, got a date to go on!" She grinned before waving bye and walking back inside. She walked to the Gryffindor common room and walked inside "Hi Gin" She smiled at her.

"Hey Mione" She looked at the homework she was doing and stood up "I see you look nice, got a date or something" she laughed "Ron was just in here mumbling to himself how nervous he was" she grinned. "First date huh? I hope it goes okay! If not then don't worry." Ginny encouraged her friend "I have to say, I was nervous on my first date with Harry"

Hermione laughed "Yes I remember talking you into not canceling on him!" she frowned alittle "But I am not nervous, just worried. I mean I like Ron, but I still can't get that blond kid out of my head. It's like I have a bond with him and for some reason I feel like I am doing something wrong." She sat down and looked at her lap "If I could only remember his name, why would my parents leave that one important detail out and not let me remember who he is and why I stopped talking to him." She looked at the fireplace "Oh well, no time to worry about that now. I have a date with Ron and I plan to have a good time and not worry about that past of mine" She put a smile on her face and waited for Ron to show up.

It had been 3 hours since she got to the common room and he still had not shown up. Ginny had stayed with her for the first two hours but had to go somewhere. She told Hermione that he was probably scared and he would show up, but he still was not there. She heard the portrait door open and she saw Ron come in, She started to feel alittle better until she saw his arm around Lavender's waist and smiling at him. She froze and felt tears fill her eyes.

Ron was starting to head up the stairs with Lavender when he heard someone sniffling. He looked around and saw Hermione sitting on the couch watching him and starting to cry, and then he remembered. "Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry Mione…I forgot we had a date" He tried to lie and mouthed to Lavender to wait in his room.

"Oh really, Forgot huh? But you had your arms around Lavender. Guess I wasn't worth a date." Hermione said standing up angry "I thought you liked me like that. You lied to me Ronald." She wiped her tears away "I was waiting here three hours for you…THREE HOURS!" He tried to hold her hand but she snatched it away "No Ron, go have fun with Lavender. You never wanted me anyway" She ran out of the common room crying.

Ron looked at the floor and felt like shit "What have I done?" He walked to his room slowly and slammed the door shut. He knew an angry Hermione was a scary Hermione.

Hermione ran to her common room and rushed inside leaning against the wall and crying. "How could you do this to me?" She said as tears ran down her face. He felt someone walk over to her and tap her on her shoulder "Tell me what happened, now" She looked up and saw an angry Blaise.

Blaise was sitting on the couch talking to Draco when he saw her run in the common room and start crying. He balled his fists and tried to calm down "Be right back" He told Draco before walking to Hermione "Tell me what happened, now" He looked at her and pulled her into a hug "Noone makes my sister cry" He walked her over to the couch and sat her down "Is this about your date"

She nodded her head looking down "Did he hurt you?" She shrugged and bit her lip "Not physically" she said softly "He stood me up for Lavender" She started to cry again quietly "Please don't say anything Blay" She looked up at him and then noticed Draco looking angry on the couch. She watched him stand up and walk to his room slamming his door shut. The next thing she heard was something breaking in his room and she winched. Why was he so angry?

Blaise sighed "Look Mia, I don't like to see you cry. He doesn't deserve you! If he ever makes you cry again, I will make his life hell" He said before walking over to the fireplace "He is lucky you are such a good friend, even though he doesn't deserve it" He sat back down and rubbed her back "Are you going to be okay?" He asked concerned. When she nodded her head to say yes he relaxed. "Okay sis, I am going to go back to the snake house, as you call it" He smiled at her, still worried "If you need me, just come get me. The password is Mice" He grinned "Oh and you just better hope that Drake calms down before he sees Ron again" He said as he walked out the door.

Hermione looked confused "Why would Malfoy care what happened to me?" she asked herself before standing up and walking to her room. She stopped in front of his door and knocked on it. He opened the door and looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked seething. He held his hand to his side and winched as it hit the side of the door. She looked at it and gasped.

"Malfoy, you're bleeding! What did you do? You need to go to the hospital wing" She said grabbing his hand and looking at it.

He snatched his hand away and glared at her "Why do you care what I do? It's not like you talk to me any other time" He looked at his hand in pain before turning to go in his room. She placed a hand on his should and he flinched "Look Mimi…I mean Zabini. Just leave me alone. You don't care, we are not friends. So leave me alone!" He slammed his door shut and cursed before laying on his bed. He watched the blood flow from his hand before falling asleep on his bed.

Hermione huffed and walked to her room slamming her door shut. "Why that stupid ferret!" She wanted to scream, she wanted to know why he got a so angry and hurt himself. She looked at her ceiling "Why should I care if he's hurt or not? I was already having a bad enough day without dealing with Malfoy" She screamed into her pillow and sighed "Why do I feel so connected to you?" She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_Hermione was running around in a big yard, the wind blowing her hair around. She was laughing and chasing a little blond haired boy around "Wait, don't run away" She called out to him and grinned when he stopped. "Come back here mister, you told Blay I liked you! Now he's mad at me" She frowned._

"_No I didn't Mia, I told him you loved me" He grinned "He said I come over to play with you and not him anymore!" _

_She smiled at him "But you told me you did! You didn't lie to me did you?"_

"_No I never would lie to you. I love you." He started to tickle her and laughed "Lets play hide and seek with Blaise" He suggested before running off. _

_Hermione ran in the house "Blay, come here and play with us" She pouted when he didn't answer "Blaise Zabini, you better answer me" she started to get a bad feeling "Something is not right" She ran upstairs and saw him in his bed asleep. He had sweat on his forehead and looked like he had a fever. "Blay" she said gently shaking him "Blay are you alright?" He opened his eyes to look at her and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up "MUM" She screamed "Something is wrong with Blaise" she looked at him and saw he had spots all over him. She heard her mother run up the stairs and ran to her side as she opened the door._

_Her mother looked at Blaise and gasped before flooing for a healer to come to her house as soon as they could. She turned to her son and looked sad "Mia hunny, go run outside and play with…_

She woke up from her dream in a sweat and looked at her clock. It read 5 am. She looked around her room and screamed when she saw a shadow in the corner of her room. The shadow was walking towards her and she got scared, she grabbed her wand. "Someone help me" She heard her door open and saw Malfoy run in the room and grab her before going to his room and locking the door. She looked up at him and started to cry "Thank y-you" She said leaning on him and crying on his shoulder. The doorknob to his room started to shake and she held on tight to him "What do they want!"

Draco help on to her and looked at his door "Shh it's okay, no one can get in that door" He ran a hand through her hair "Don't cry Mimi, I won't let them hurt you" He felt her drift back to sleep in his arms. He sighed happy to be able to help her and yet angry. Who was trying to hurt his Mimi, how did they get in the castle? He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "One day, you will remember me. Until then my love" He laid her down on his bed and sat down on the other side watching her sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts!**

**I tried to do a longer update then this, but I have a few ideas for the next couple of chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave your reviews and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas you want to give me!**

**Crazy4wood**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own imagination! But Tom Felton would be nice…hehe

**Now on to my awesome story…well I like it! Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After Draco had saved her from the shadow, she drifted back to sleep. She thought she heard him tell her something but it was muffled. She fell back into her dream and smiled in her sleep.

_Hermione looked at her mother and started to cry "What's wrong with Blaise?" She looked at her twin and went to told his hand when her mother pushed her to the door._

"_Hunny, your brother isn't feeling well. I don't want you to catch it, so please go outside and play with your friend. A healer will be here any minute to help your brother." Her mother kissed her forehead, and then turned back to Blaise. _

_She ran outside and lay on the ground looking at the sky. She saw a bird fly into a tree and land in its nest with a soft plop. It was a mother bird feeding her young. She tried to smile but just couldn't. She heard someone walk over to her and she smiled alittle. "Hey Drakey, I was looking for you"_

_He smiled at her but noticed she looked upset "What happened? And I was right here Mimi. I would never leave you" He kissed her forehead. "Where is that evil brother of your?" He laughed_

"_Well he is really sick" She looked at him and started to cry alittle "My mum said I had to leave the room so I didn't get sick too. What if I was sick too? Then my mum would be sadder and I wouldn't be able to play with you" she felt him slip his hand in hers._

"_Look Mimi, I will never let anything hurt you. I wouldn't want to see the girl I want to marry hurt or sick" He frowned "Besides, I think he just has the dragon pox" He poked her arm and smiled "You are safe here with me" He hugged her and grinned._

She woke up with a start and looked around; she was still in his room. He has his arm around her waist and was smiling in his sleep "Mmm…Mimi you smell good" she heard him talk in his sleep. She remembered her dream and looked scared before getting up slowly and walking to the bathroom. She was sure she was safe now and looked in the mirror. "There is no way that happened…he is such a git. I mean…ahhh I need to talk to Blay" she told herself. She wiped her face and brushed her teeth before heading back to her room and turning on the lights. She didn't see anybody so she went inside and got dressed for a new school day. She checked her clock and walked out of her common room down to the dungeons, she needed to talk to Blaise as soon as possible. She said the password "Mice" and giggled before walking past the portrait. She spotted Pansy sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey Pansy, Which room is Blaise's?"

Pansy looked up at her and smiled "Hey Mia, He is in the fifth room on the right, but a bit of warning. He shares a room with Theo and Marcus" she laughed "But they should all be sleeping still. Why are you up so early?" she asked her curious "Draco didn't hurt you, did he? I know he was upset that you didn't…I mean I know he was angry with you" she corrected herself and looked at her book ashamed she almost said something.

"No Pansy, Malfoy wouldn't touch me, let alone hurt me" she said before walking towards the stairs "Thank you for the help" she smiled before heading up them.

"No problem" she put on a fake smile and went back to her book _If only you knew how much he cared…I wish he cared like that for me…_

Hermione opened the door slowly and looked inside; she saw Blaise sprawled out on his bed and a grin on his face. She tiptoes over to his bed and gently shook him "Blay, wake up" she watched him frown before opening his eyes.

Blaise rubbed his eyes and looked up at her "You know, I was having a wicked dream about Daphne before you woke me up" He gave her a sad look "Meanie…" He sat up in bed and scooted over so she could sit. "What's wrong Mia?" He asked concerned

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes "Sorry I interrupted your dream." She forced a smile before looking at her hands "Well, last night I think I had another memory…It scared me. Then I woke up and saw someone in my room, I don't know who it was though. I screamed for help and Malfoy ran in and took me to his room before looking his door." She sighed and swallowed harder than normal "I felt safe…and he kept telling me he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He called me Mimi last night. When I fell asleep, I fell back into the memory. It was one about you having Dragon Pox and I was outside playing with him. I called him…Drakey" she looked pale and sick "and he told me that he would never want the girl he wanted to marry hurt or sick." She flushed and slowly wrung her hands together. "That wasn't real right…I mean, I only thought it was him because I was so scared, right?"

Blaise looked at her and smiled "Look Mia, I told you that you had to remember on your own. Do you know why mum and dad didn't want to tell you his name?" She shook her head no "Well it was because you would have flipped out. I am surprised you are so calm about it right now. He wanted to tell you, but I told him you needed to come to terms with it yourself." He looked at her and held her hands "Look at me Hermione. I know you are confused right now, but I want you to remember I am here for you. You have all of your old friends and new friends too. If you need to talk to anyone of us, we will listen. I will not tell anyone you remember okay, but I want you to promise me that you will tell me when you are ready for everyone to know." He laid back on his bed and looked angry "What do you mean someone was in your room?" He went to get up.

Hermione looked at him and sighed "Yes, someone was in my room trying to kill me. Yes, I am safe thanks to Malfoy. No, I don't want anyone to know yet, not even him." She smiled "You looked funny with Dragon Pox! And yes I know I have a lot of friends to go to. I am still alittle mad you never told me I knew everyone in Slytherin when I was younger." She laughed a small laugh at him

"Hey I did not look funny; you looked like hell when you caught them. You snuck into my room that night and stayed with me. You were so upset and insisted I not tell mum! She had a fit when you got them the next day" He looked amused "But you blamed me for not being able to see your Drakey" He felt her hit his arm "Hey that hurt, I'm telling Daphne on you" He grinned.

She looked embarrassed "Well I apparently would blame you whenever I couldn't see him, and don't rub it in my face that my first love was Draco Malfoy. Is that why I have always felt weird around him? Like we are connected in some way."

Blaise laughed "Yes that is why, and no, I won't stop picking on you. Now get out of my room so I can get ready for classes!" He pushed her off the bed and out of the door "Love you too Mia" He closed the door and grinned.

She left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

Draco woke up and felt cold; he looked around and saw Hermione was gone. He frowned and rolled out of bed heading to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and rubbed his eyes before yawning. "I need more sleep" he told himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had small bags under his eyes and his eyes looked a dull gray. He smiled as he thought about last night, he had missed her everyday and he was able to save her last night and comfort her. He knew she had ran off and sighed _I have thought she was gone before…I can convince myself again. _He ran a hand through his hair and went to get dressed for school.

In the hallway Ron sat waiting for Draco to come out. He did not like how Hermione would look at him without realizing it. She belonged to him and he was going to take care of the situation. He heard the portrait open and smirked "Oh Malfoy" Ron had his wand ready as he watched him turn around "Leave her alone, She belongs to me, we were meant to be together" he walked towards Draco and held his wand to his chest.

Draco looked down at Ron "You don't own her and after the way she was hurt by you, I ought to hurt you myself." He smirked before grabbing Ron's wand from his hand "And since you threatened to hurt the head boy, I am going to take 30 points from Gryffindor. I suggest you step back before you "accidentally" get hurt" He went to leave before feeling someone his him in the back of the head "What the hell…" He fell to the ground and blacked out. The last thing he heard was Ron saying "No you mean _you_ get hurt"

Ron pulled him into a broom closet and took his wand before looking the door. "Now he is out of my way" He laughed and walked down to the great hall smiling.

Hermione watched Ron walk in and looked around for Draco for the tenth time since she entered. She couldn't find him and was beginning to get worried. "I'm going to go see Blay real quick" She told her friends before heading over to the Slytherin table "hey Blay, can you do me a favor?" she looked at him and smiled "I think I am going to take your advice and tell him" She whispered in his ear "If you see him before, can you tell him I need to talk to him?" She smiled at him

"Yeah I can, are you sure you are ready?" He asked concerned "I will tell him if you are ready, you didn't see him leave the common room did you? I haven't seen him yet today" He said before finishing his breakfast

"Yes I am ready and no I have not seen him since I ran from the room today…" She looked at her hands "I am going to tell my friends though and hopefully they will understand, I know you guys will" she gave him a hug before walking over to her table and sitting down "Guys I need to talk to you…I finally remembered everything" She look at them and they nodded their heads before leaving the great hall with her and heading to class.

On the way to Potions, she decided she was going to try "You know that kid I could never remember who he was. Well last night I had a dream and remembered…his name was Draco" she looked at them and swallowed hard.

Ginny grinned "HA I knew it!" she laughed and held harry's hand

Harry frowned "Mione, are you sure it was him. It could have been anyone" He sighed "I don't trust him, but I want to know if he ever hurts you." He squeezed Ginny's hand

"Why him? You are not allowed to see him." Ron said angry "I will not take you back if he ever hurts you" He was seething.

"You Ronald have no say in who I date, and you lost your chance when you stood me up for Brown" She looked hurt "I was trying to just act like it never happened, but you had to go and be more of a git and tell me WHOM I can date and be friends with!" She walked up to him and glared at him with tears in her eyes "I am beyond hurt Ron, just leave me alone…" She ran to the classroom and sat at her desk trying not to cry.

Ron stood there unsure of how to react "What did I say?" He saw Ginny glare at him "What! I forgot about that date alright! I did Nothing wrong" He put his hands up

Harry shook his head "mate, you have a lot of sucking up to do. I thought you would have sense then that" He patted him on the back "Just let her cool off then try to talk to her" They all walked into the classroom.

Blaise and Pansy walked into the classroom and sat down waiting for Draco. Blaise had told Pansy about Hermione and she was actually happy for them. Five minutes later Snape walked in and looked around "Where is the head boy?" He asked the Slytherins. They all shrugged and started the class. That is how it went all day, no Draco but a lot of confused faces. Everyone knew Draco would never miss a day of school on purpose, there was a reason he was head boy. By the time dinner had started, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy all left the great hall to search for Draco.

"Where do you think he went?" Hermione asked after checking both common rooms and his bedroom. She looked at the other two and laughed nervously "You don't think that person was still in my room do you?"

"I'm sure he is fine, if we don't see him tomorrow then we can worry" Blaise squeezed her shoulder "Don't worry yourself, your Drakey is fine" He looked at her joking "at least I hope" He said under his breath. He looked at Pansy and shrugged "Let's head to bed and look in the morning" They went their separate ways and off to bed.

What they didn't know what that just four doors down, Draco was laying in a closet knocked out and cold.

* * *

**I know a short chapter! I tried to write a longer one but ran out of time ****I hope you like!**

**Thank you for all the Story Alerts and Reviews!**

**-Crazy4Wood**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing except my imagination!**

**Sorry for the late update : ( I was busy with work and college…the 2 year old doesn't help matters lol**

**I want to thank my lovely fans, especially IGOTEAMEDWARD and cosmoGirl666! 3 you guys**

**Goth_Princess_Kyra thank you :D I'm glad you love my story, I am going to try and make it atleast 30 to 40 chapters! If you have any ideas let me know!**

**Well enjoy my guilty pleasure…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up and stretched before getting out of bed "I wonder if Draco is back yet" she thought out loud and walked into the bathroom to start her school day. She let her mind wonder as she got herself ready for classes, _I wanted to tell him, I hope I get to see him today…_ She looked alittle sad knowing she was going to start missing him. It wasn't that she didn't still secretly dislike him alittle because of how he treated her and her friends the last 6 years, she just knew that with her memories all back she was starting to feel a longing to be in his arms. Hermione was never so confused in her life on what to do, she wanted him to know she did remember but she didn't want him to think she was just going to fall in love with him again. She walked out of the portrait and down the hall, she paused a moment thinking she heard her name being called. Turning around she looked down the hall but didn't see anyone, she shrugged and headed to the great hall.

Draco was slowly waking up and looked around rubbing his head "Where am I?" he slowly remembered what had happened and sneered "Weasley is going to pay for that" He stood up very slow and felt dizzy "where is my wand?" he said to himself before rubbing his head in pain. He couldn't see his wand but he found a candle lit and saw he was in a closet and groaned. He tried to open the door but realized it was looked, he tried and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Hermione, Blaise" He yelled out the door, he didn't know where he was at even, he slide down to a sitting position and banged on the door "Anyone out there, I'm locked in here!" He yelled through the door but didn't hear anyone outside.

Meanwhile Blaise was in the great hall eating when he saw Pansy walk in and sit by him "Hey, have you seen Drake this morning?" He asked her before smiling at Daphne as she sat by him. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"No, I was hoping he would be in here today" Pansy said filling her plate with food.

"Baby, I thought I saw him yesterday as I was walking to breakfast yesterday" Daphne said slowly eating a muffin and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "He was stopped by Weasley though so I do not know" she smiled at him and took his hand "I love you"

Blaise smiled at her before kissing her "I love you too and thank you for telling me, I was starting to worry" He ate his food on his plate.

Hermione entered the great hall and sat in between Harry and Ron "Hey guys" She put some eggs and a piece of bacon on her plate "Have you seen Dra..Malfoy? Me and Blay couldn't find him yesterday and I wanted to tell him what I knew" She started to eat her eggs.

Ron looked at her then down at his plate "No and I'm glad" he ate a bagel "he annoys me too much" Ron smirked before looking at Harry and started to talk about quidditch.

Hermione looked at him and frowned, "Ron, why do you have to be so rude! I thought you accepted my past" she looked down "I never said I liked him back" she looked over at Blaise and frowned "I think I'm going to the Library" she stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head "Ron why do you keep doing that? She is never going to give you another chance if you keep that up!" He looked over at Ginny and smiled "You need to teach your brother how to talk to Mione" he joked and held her hand "Maybe you should go talk to her babe" he squeezed her hand and smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled "Cause you guys obviously don't have the guts" she gave harry a kiss and stood up "I love you" she told him before following Hermione.

Harry grinned as Ron looked annoyed "She is my sister you know, you two are too lovey" he pretended to gag himself.

"Oh grow up Ron, you know you don't care. If you really want Mione that bad, maybe you should admit you were wrong and apologized to her" He went back to eating as Ron shut up and looked at his plate.

In the library, Hermione sat at a table in the back engrossed in a book. Ginny snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder making her jump "Merlin Gin! You scared me!" she laughed as she put her book down "Let me guess, Harry right?" she rolled her eyes as Ginny grinned "I should have known"

Ginny laughed "Yeah you know how the guys are but I do want to know if you are okay?" she looked concerned "I know something is bothering you"

Hermione looked at her and paused, should she tell her about her worries or not. "Gin, I am okay, just have a lot on my mind" she smiled and hoped Ginny bought it.

Ginny smiled at her "Okay, if you need me, you know I'm here for you" she gave her a hug and left the library.

Hours later Draco sat on the floor in the closet and rubbed his sore hands, he had been banging on the door for hours and was starving. He heard someone walking down the hall and stood up yelling through the door again "Hello, anybody" He listened to the door and sighed when he heard nothing. "What the bloody hell? I just want to get out of here" He kicked the door and heard a crack. He felt excited for some reason and kicked it again. He saw the door breaking at the spot he was kicking and laughed to himself "Maybe I should have done this earlier!" He kicked again and felt his foot go through. "Yes, now if I could somehow…" He looked around saw something laying at the crack of the door on the outside and grinned, it was his wand. He reached out to grab it as he heard someone walk by.

"Who is in there?" He heard a voice and felt relieved "Who are you?" He said back to the voice. He heard someone gasp and a spell being said as the door popped open "Oh my, Draco what happened?" He saw Pansy look at him with worry on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it okay…How long have I been in there?" He asked her rubbing the back of his head and feeling a knot. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it before sneering "I am going to kill him" He said looking around the corridor.

"You were missing 2 days; we were starting to worry about you!" She said and looked at his hand turning pale "We need to get you to the hospital wing right now Drakey"

He looked at her "My name is Draco, only one person has the right to call me Drakey and that's not you" He was already angry, she was just making it worse "And yes I think maybe…I should…go" He felt light headed and leaned against the wall "I don't feel so good Pans, can you get Blaise for me" He rubbed his head again and shut his eyes grimacing "And tell Mimi that Ron better watch his back" He felt like he was about to pass out "Hospital wing…please help me" He almost fell as Pansy grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Oh no mister, you are to stay awake until I get you there" she walked him to the hospital wing slowly and put him down on a bed. "I will let the nurse know you're here, then go get Blaise" she left him there alone.

Draco laid back on the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Pansy cried before seeing her walk through the door "Draco is hurt! Please help him" she ran out the door to find Blaise.

Madam Pomfrey went over to Draco and sighed "What happened to you dear?" she looked him over and gasped before grabbing her wand to heal him.

Pansy ran down to the Slytherin dorm, knowing he would be there. "Blaise…Draco…Hospital wing…" she said trying to catch her breath "I found his this morning looked in a closet without a wand…" she sat down and looked at him worried.

Blaise looked at her and laughed "You must be kidding, the head boy without his wand, that's crazy talk. He would never let someone get one over on him"

Pansy looked at Daphne for help "I'm being serious here! He was bleeding and all. You believe me right Daphne"

"Yes Pans, I do believe you. I am going to make sure he is okay. Are you coming Babe?" she looked at Blaise and pouted "are you there?" she waved her hands in front of his face and giggled alittle at the look on his face.

Blaise was shocked, he had to tell Hermione but first he had to go see him himself. He zoned back in as he heard Daphne giggle "Yes I'm coming" He grabbed her hand as they went to the hospital wing.

Draco lay asleep on his bed as Blaise and Daphne walked in the room. Madam Pomfrey signaled for them to keep quiet and let him rest. "What happened to him Madam Pomfrey?" He asked looking at Draco sleep.

"Well he was hit awful hard on the back of the head, almost cracked the poor dears head open. He will be fine as long as he gets rest." She said walking to her office.

Blaise walked over to him and noticed he was paler than normal; Hermione was going to be upset. He sighed before walking out to tell her what happened.

Meanwhile in the heads common room, Hermione sat on the couch looking at the fire ablaze. She wanted to let him know that she did remember and wanted to be better friends with him, but not in a relationship. Filled with worry she laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

That was the way Blaise found her when he entered the room; he smiled at his sister before walking over to her and gently shaking her away. "Sis, wake up" He laughed as she pouted and rubbed her eyes "How does it feel to be woken up like that" He grinned "Payback" He chuckled "Did you sleep well?" he moved over so she could sit up.

Hermione laughed "Well I slept fine; I am just worrying about how Draco will react to me remembering. I want to just be friends though and hope he understands." She smiled a sad smile "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He looked at her amused "I'm sure he will understand, maybe you should talk to Ginny about that" he laughed "but on a serious note, Draco was found locked in a closet without his wand. He is in the Hospital Wing and sleeping right now" He saw her face fall "He is fine, Madam Pomfrey said he would be fine if he got rest. He was hit in the back of the head hard." He wasn't going to tell her anything else.

Hermione frowned "I think I might need to talk to Ginny now. Thank you for telling me Blay" She stood up and walked out of the portrait and down the Gryffindor common room. She looked at the fat lady "magical memories" before walking in and heading to the girls dorms. "Ginny" She looked around and found her sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Mione, What's wrong?" Ginny looked up at her and smiled "Want to talk?" Hermione nodded and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well I have decided to start fresh with Draco…Just friends" she smiled "I think that will be the best way to see how things will go…after all he was so mean for the last 6 years, I can't just forgive him overnight. Harry and Ron would be devastated anyway, so I think it's the best option."

Ginny looked at her and looked unsure "But Mione, you are not making this decision based on Harry and Ron are you?" She gave her a squeeze on her shoulder "Do this only if you want to, if they truly care about you; they will accept whatever you plan to do. Besides he is extremely sexy" she laughed "But I think my Harry is hot too" she smiled.

Hermione laughed "Yes he is very attractive, and was awful cute when he was little" she grinned "but I think I am going to try out being his friend first"

They heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" Ginny yelled "Just me Harry and some git that wanted to say sorry" They heard Ron mumble something and laughed "Yes come in" Harry came in the room with Ron following behind him. "Hi Mione, Ginny" Ron said quietly, he was looking guilty like something was wrong "I'm sorry…for being out of line" He looked at her and hoped he still had a second chance.

Harry grinned behind his friend and winked at Ginny "Okay Ron, but if I do decide to be friends with Draco, I don't want you to hate me or do anything to harm him" Hermione said folding her arms in the front of her chest. She went over to them and gave them both a hug. "You two….I mean three are my best friends and mean the world to me."

Harry laughed and nudged Ron in the ribs "Well, of course I will support you…willyougooutwithme?" Ron said quickly to Hermione

Hermione looked at him confused "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Ron said again before turning red

Hermione looked surprised and didn't know what to say. She ran past them and headed to the hospital wing to tell Draco that she knew. When she opened the door, she looked at the bed and felt sick to her stomach. Draco was laying on the bed pale, sleeping, and blood in his hair. She walked over to him slowly "Draco are you awake?" she asked before sitting in a chair next to his bed "I can't believe someone would do this to you" she said before reaching for his hand. "Please don't be upset for my reasons." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand "Just give me time to forgive the past, okay"

Draco smiled in his sleep and turned over facing her, still asleep. She leaned forward and looked at the back of his head winching, when she went to sit back up, Draco pulled her down by his face and kissed her. He grinned in his sleep before falling into a deeper sleep. Hermione looked at him surprised and put her fingers to her lips.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter: **She couldn't get the kiss out of her head, it felt magical and she wanted more. She wanted to deny these feelings but it was getting harder. "Damn him for being so irresistible" she said to herself.

**Draco will be in the story more I promise!**

**Please let me know what you think. Read, Review, tell your friends : )**

**-Crazy4wood**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!**

**I told you I would give you a long chapter : ) so here you go!**

**Thanks to my lovely fans, I am glad you love my awesome story.**

**Now for the Guilty Pleasure:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up and looked around smiling, he had a good dream that he had Hermione back in his life and that he kissed her. It felt so real to him and he couldn't help but smile knowing in his dreams he could still have her. He saw Madam Pomfrey walking over to him and holding a potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want to take this potion and lay back down. You took a nasty blow to your head and need rest!" She gave him the potion and waited as he lay back down. "Good, now you must tell your visitors not to stay the night here again. That is not allowed, especially not sleeping in the same bed as you" She gave him a disapproving look and walked back to her office.

Draco looked at her confused, "Who came and saw me last night?" he said to no one in particular. He laid back down and rubbed his head, it still hurt terribly. "I wish I could speak to Hermione" He sighed and looked at the door, as if expecting it to open any second. To his surprise the door did open and Ginny walked him, he looked at her confused "Weasley" he nodded his head as he sat up slowly.

Ginny walked to the side of the bed and sat down at the seat Hermione had sat at earlier. "Look Malfoy, I know what is going on between you and Hermione. And I know she just wants to be friends, but if you hurt her in anyway. I will find a way to make you pay" She smiled at him "I do hope you feel better soon because she has been mopping around every since you went missing" She stood up and turned to look at him one last time.

Draco looked at her with his jaw dropped "You mean...She remembered" He gulped and then felt angry "And no one tells me AGAIN when something I should know happens. And for your information Weasley, your brother did this to me." He sneered at her before feeling a pain in his head and holding it in his hands. He felt like little knives were hitting him in the back of the head. "Leave Weasley, I want to be alone" He yelled at her from the pain.

Ginny frowned "I didn't want to be here anyway…I do not know what she sees in you, nor will I ever." She left the room and slammed the door shut. She stood in the hallway and leaned against the wall "Well that didn't go as planned…maybe I should have been more tactful and Ron, what am I going to do with him" she sighed and headed back to her common room.

Draco heard Madam Pomfrey run over to him "Oh dear, Mr. Malfoy I told you that rest was needed! Take this and lay down" she handed him a sleeping potion and watched him drink it "Good, now I want you to rest so your head can heal" she walked over to her office and shut the door.

"I don't need to rest…I don't feel tired at all" He yawned and cursed under his breath before falling asleep.

Ginny rushed in the common room and spotted Ron, "Ronald Weasley, why are you so thick! You could have killed him, then you would have really hurt Hermione" she yelled at him as she walked across the room. "Does she mean anything to you? I know you are better than this." She looked around and noticed he was holding Hermione's hand and rolled her eyes "I bet you didn't even tell her the truth, did you?" She walked up the stairs to her dorm, knowing Hermione was going to let him have it. She smiled to herself before grabbing a book and lying down to read it.

Hermione looked at him bewildered and snatched her hand away "What did you do? You told me you hit a wall" she was trying to control her anger

Ron looked at her still shocked from what Ginny had said in front of Hermione. "Umm I did hit a wall, if you consider a wall Malfoy…look Mione…" He was cut off as Hermione slapped him and stood up getting ready to leave "Hermione please listen…I was doing it for your own good"

She turned around and glared at him "How dare you! You knew how much this would hurt me and you didn't even care! I thought you were my friend, I thought you were serious about wanting to start the relationship with honesty" she took a deep breath "Ronald, we are done. I am a big girl and I can look after myself." She turned around and left before starting to cry. She leaned against the wall and let her tears fall; she couldn't believe Ron would do something like that. She did not know how long she stood there before she saw Blaise and Harry walking over towards her both worried

"Mia, what happened?" Harry said and grinned when he noticed her expression "I have been hearing Blaise talk about you and it kind of rubbed off" He looked serious again "Really what happened?" He saw her wipe her face and gave her a hug "Ginny told me what you told her, and after having a chat with your evil twin here" He looked at Blaise and grinned "No offense mate" He laughed "I realized I was overreacting and I am sorry" He saw her smile alittle.

Blaise laughed "Evil twin huh? Well I do suppose I was the evil twin here" He smiled "except I was never _That_ evil"

Hermione looked at both of them and smiled before remembering why she was upset "Harry, I just found out that Ron was the one that hurt Drake…Draco" She said hoping Blaise didn't catch what she was about to say "I thought he was better than that…but then again I should have known better. I had even agreed to try a relationship as long as he was honest, but apparently he wasn't. I told him we are done and then I walked out" She looked at them and sighed before sitting down against the wall

Blaise looked at her smirked "You were about to say Drakey"

"No I wasn't! You thought wrong"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Stop denying it, I know you were"

"Blay, you don't know everything!"

"Yes I do Missy, and you were" He grinned

"Fine…So What if I was, I still call my Dragon Drake" She covered her mouth when she realized she had said too much and groaned. She heard them both start to laughed and covered her slowly turning red face.

"Your plush Dragon that you always brought to the burrow was named Drake" Harry was laughing "You said you never slept without it" He held his gut and kept laughing "I'm sorry, it's just too funny" he said as he saw her face.

Blaise on the other hand tried to hid his amusement but couldn't "Mia, I told you I know more than you think I know!" He grinned and calmed down before patting her head "Now enough of the picking on Mia moment and as much fun as it was" He looked serious "You said Ron did this?" He asked her carefully

Hermione looked up at them and glared "Yes and I should have realized it was a lie what he told me" she frowned and looked at her feet "It's my fault he is hurt" She let a tear fall then wiped it away."I should have never told you or Ron who it was." She picked at her shoes.

Harry sat next to her "Look Hermione, we are your friends and as much as Ron won't admit it, he would rather be your friend then not. We are the Golden Trio after all" Harry smiled at her and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

She looked at him and smiled wiping her eyes "Do you mean it? I love you guys so much" she hugged harry and stood up smiling "Now my dear brother, yes he admitted that he locked up Draco and hit him in the head…I spent all night with Draco worried sick."

Blaise looked in thought "I think I need to discuss something with Draco now" He walked past them and headed to the hospital wing.

Hermione and Harry followed behind him "He looks mad, I hope he's not doing what I think he is" They went through the door and looked over at Draco sleeping "I guess he can't talk to him can he." She looked relieved and sat down in a chair. She noticed Blaise looking at him sadly before walking over to her and taking a seat as well. "Was he awake when you came up here last night?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head "No, but he did grab my hand in his sleep…and I felt like I had to sleep here or I would feel even more guilty" She lied to her brother before looking at her nails "I did talk to him though, while he was asleep. I wish he was awake to hear me." She felt sad and decided to stand up.

They looked at her, her face was hard as stone as she looked at Draco and sat by him wishing he was awake "stupid sleeping draught" she said under her breath and heard the boys laughing. She blushed and looked away from them. She wanted her Drakey awake '_he wasn't her Drakey though' _she thought to herself before feeling her eyes tear up again. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault" she told him before standing up. "Guys I think I am going to leave." she felt someone grab her wrist and looked down to see Draco looking up at her.

"Please stay Mimi…It's not your fault." He smiled up at her "I want you to stay with me" He said almost in a whisper.

Blaise sat in his chair and looked at harry "let's leave them alone" He mouthed before leaving with him quietly.

She looked in his eyes and looked unsure "Why do you want me to stay…you tormented me for six years" she looked down as he let go of her wrist.

Draco sighed "go if you want, I understand you need time." He kissed her hand before turning over and closing his eyes again feeling like he did all those years ago when she left. "Just promise me you won't forget me again."

Hermione looked away "I promise" she whispered to him, not trusting her voice and walked out the door. She wasn't paying attention and ran into Blaise and Harry "Sorry, but I need to take a walk and no I want to go alone." She ran outside and headed to the black lake.

Blaise looked at Harry "What just happened, I thought they were having a moment" He looked confused "You go see if you can talk to Mia, I will talk to Draco" He saw harry nod and walked into the hospital wing. He walked over to Draco's bed "I know your awake, what did you do now?" He watched him turn over and frowned "What did you say to upset her now?" He looked at his friend worried. "That is my sister you know"

Draco looked at him with a blank look on his face before smirking "I just realized, I was wasting my time. I should have known better, now if you will excuse me Zabini I need to rest" He laid down and closed his eyes. He heard the down slam shut and Blaise walking out before frowning and letting a single tear fall. "If that is what you want Hermione, then I will just pretend you don't exist again" He let himself fall back asleep.

Blaise was pissed; he walked out to the lake and sat under a tree before punching the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Pansy "hey Pans, What are you doing out here?"

She sat down next to him and smiled "So guess who asked me out? I bet you can't" she smirked

"Um Theo?" He asked

"No"

"Crabbe"

"Eww Blaise that is just wrong!"

He laughed "Goyle"

"That's even worse, besides we are related remember"

"Ok, ok…Weasley" He laughed "That would be funny!"

Pansy looked at the ground and blushed alittle "Yes"

He looked at her shocked "But he was just dating my sister! What did you say?"

She looked at him and smiled "I said Yes and he said he was over her already" she shrugged

"Well, does he know that we are also related, and he has already hurt two people who are important to me…and now neither of them are talking. And I have to choose who I want to talk to. That means that I will lose my best friend" He frowned

Pansy looked at him confused as he looked at the lake thinking "What happened between Mia and Draco? I thought they were getting along alittle."

Blaise shook his head "No and they are both stubborn as hell, won't tell each other how they really feel. He just let Mia walk away from him, thinking that was the best idea."

"Oh my, how are they taking it? Maybe I should make sure Draco is okay!" She watched his face tighten

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention Weasley…that is one reason they are like this." He saw her run into the castle to talk to Draco.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lake, Harry and Hermione were talking. "Harry, I don't know what to do…I mean I feel this bond, like I am connected to him. I also know he has been so mean the last 6 years…" She played with the grass "And he kissed me last night…in his sleep. It felt like I was the only one in the world besides him, like fireworks were going off. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and haven't been able to think about anything but how that kiss made me feel…" She looked at the squid in the lake "I've never felt like this before, What am I suppose to do?" She looked at him worried and confused.

Harry smiled at her "Mia, I think you know what that means" He looked in thought and smiled as he remembered the first time he kissed Ginny "You are in love; I feel the same way every time I am with Ginny. Don't be afraid of that feeling, as much of a shock as it may seem I am okay with you and Malfoy. That is if you want it." He gave her a hug.

Hermione smiled through tears "Harry what would I do without you! I want to just get to know him better first though…I hope he understands. He told me that he understood I needed time." She sighed "What if he has given up on me already, what would I do then?" she started to worry.

Harry laughed "That evil twin owes me money now! I told him that you liked Malfoy but he didn't believe me" He saw the look on her face "Don't worry Mione, I was only kidding with him. I think I can get along with him easy enough and I know that makes you happy"

She smiled "Yes it means a lot to me Harry because he is family" She stood up quickly and spotted Blaise on the other side of the lake "I think I need to talk to him now, you should go tell Ginny…I know she will be excited about how I feel" She laughed before saying bye to Harry and walking over to her brother.

Harry went back inside smiling and walked towards the common room when he passed the hospital wing and heard yelling. He listened by the door.

Draco looked at Pansy like she was crazy "Why are you defending the Weasel! He did this to me and you act like he is the greatest person…almost like your dating him" He was angry.

Pansy looked at him and yelled "You know I was just trying to make you feel better, then you have to bring up Ron and blame him for all of this! You are wrong Draco Malfoy, he is not that mean." She glared at him and crosses her arms.

"Oh so now it's RON! Well then why did you just Kiss me, you know I love Mia…even if she doesn't care about me. And why would I lie about what happened to me Pans, what do I have to gain from it. I already lost my best mate and my love. You tell me what I have left to gain! Why don't you leave too, that way I WILL only have my mother that cares. You think you know so much don't you." He could feel his headache coming back but he didn't care.

Hermione was heading to the hospital wing after talking to Blaise when she saw Harry by the door and he motioned for her to be quiet and listen.

"I don't have to take this Draco, I happen to like him. And even if he did do it, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you that much. You are right, you don't have anyone anymore and I don't know if I want to be friends. You have no right to tell me if I can see him or not, he would never do to me what he did to Mia, he told me so himself. You are just bitter because you lost Hermione." She knew she was hitting a sore spot and smirked "You are not even man enough to tell her the truth. To tell her that you are head over heels in love and don't want her to walk away or just be friends. You are no man." She saw his face turning red and gulped, waiting for his response.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PARKINSON, I AM NOT BITTER NOR AM I ASHAMED THAT I LOVE HER! I JUST WANT HER HAPPY AND IF THAT MEANS STAYING AWAY FROM HER THEN SO BE IT. I AM MORE OF A MAN THEN WEASLEY. HE IS A BLOODY CHEATING ARSE! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE HURTS YOU LIKE HE DID MIMI." He glared at her "NOW GET OUT OF HERE NOW." He watched her sulk away and opened the door slamming it shut. He held his head and groaned in pain.

Pansy opened the door and saw them standing there and sneered "Move out of my way"

Hermione laughed "So you and Ron huh? Well good luck with that. He tends to always go back to Brown once he gets what he wants. Draco wasn't lying you know…everything he said was true." She looked her in the eye "Everything." She walked past her and entered the room.

Harry looked amused and walked to his common room to talk to Ginny.

Hermione walked over to Draco and smiled at him "Hi, I'm back…"

Draco looked up at her and his face softened "Hi, I'm glad" he reached for her hand "Can I tell you something Hermione?"

She felt butterflies in her stomach and nodded

"Well I want to kiss you, I know you don't want to be in a relationship with me, but can I just kiss you once" He looked her in the eyes.

She started in those silver orbs and was enchanted "Yes" was all she said as he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He felt her start to kiss back and nibbled on her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. He heard her moan into his mouth and he felt himself getting aroused. He reached for her hand and smiled on her lips before pulling away. She blinked at him and looked in a daze. "Wow" she was speechless and a smile tugged at her lips…

Draco grinned and kissed her hand "Thank you Mimi, I will love you no matter how long I have to wait" He watched her walk away and smiled before laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

Hermione walked to the common room and entered it still in a daze. She sat on the couch and sighed happily before feeling someone tap her on the shoulder "Earth to Hermione" she turned to see Ginny laughing at her and she came back to reality. "Don't laugh at me!" She couldn't get the kiss out of her head, it felt magical and she wanted more. She wanted to deny these feelings but it was getting harder. "Damn him for being so irresistible" she said to herself.

Ginny grinned "Oh dear, what did you do now?" she laughed again.

Hermione looked at her and pouted "I didn't do anything wrong, just kissed Drakey is all…I mean Draco…ha ha" She looked at her and couldn't stop smiling.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled "You seem happy about it, Well I would be" she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek "Oh and I'm sorry about Ron, he is a real git!"

Hermione frowned alittle then smiled "It's okay; he will get what's coming to him when he hurts Pansy. My cousin can be very unforgiving at times…except she always forgives Draco." She looked upset for a minute before smiling a small smile "But I don't have to worry about Draco and Pansy right?" she looked at Harry.

Harry looked at her wondering if he should tell her what he heard when he started to listen at the door. "Yeah your right Mia, but promise me you won't rush into things…I don't want to see you hurt." He squeezed Ginny's hand.

The next morning Draco was allowed to go back to his room and classes, he was excited about seeing Hermione again. He walked into the great hall and smiled at her before walking to his table and sitting next to Blaise and Pansy. He looked over at Blaise and smiled "Hello, wonderful day isn't?" He filled his plate up with food and started to eat. Blaise looked over at him amused but still alittle upset. He realized that Draco and Pansy weren't looking at eat other or talking to each other. Draco kept glancing over at Hermione and smiling; in return she would blush and look down at her plate happy.

Blaise noticed this and snickered, causing Draco to look over at him. "What are you snickering about over there?" He saw him glance at Hermione and groaned "Oh that, we made up okay!"

Blaise laughed "so that's why the great Draco Malfoy is all smiles today" He patted him on the back "I knew you had it in you, just don't make me hurt you by messing it up" He smiled and finished eating his food. "What is going on with Pansy?" He whispered so only he could hear.

Draco shrugged "I don't know, I do not care either" He finished eating his food and stood up "I'm heading to class mate, see you there" He left the table and walked over to Hermione before whispering something in her ear, making her blush. He smirked and left the great hall to go to class.

Hermione blushed and smiled as he walked out, "Ginny, I think…I'm starting to fall fast…" She whispered to her "How do I know?"

Ginny just grinned "You just know deep down, what is it that he just told you?" she asked her.

She laughed "Nosey, I will tell you about it later" She stood up and left the great hall as the other students started to whisper to each other about what they had just seen.

Hermione went towards the potions room and was pulled into an old classroom. She turned around and smiled "Sorry I was late" She looked up at Draco and grinned "I still do want to take it slow" she said as he kissed her lips softly.

He smiled "I know, but you are a bloody good kisser and I just can't get enough. If you were to tell me that I would see you again after all those years I would have thought you were crazy. I missed you so much Mimi" He kissed below her ear "Do we have to go to class?" He whined as she pulled away from him and laughed softly.

"Yes Drakey we do, we have an example to set remember." She smirked and walked out of the class room and into the potions room. She was the first one there and sat down at the desk waiting for Draco to come in.

Draco slowly walked in the room gave Hermione one more kiss before going to his seat across the room.

Five minutes later everyone started entering the room and talking quietly to one another, when they saw Draco and Hermione they shared glances. Next Professor Snape entered the room and stood at the front looking at everyone. "Okay class, today will be an easy day because frankly I just don't feel like dealing with you. Read chapter 27 in your books and we might have a test tomorrow on it." He sat at his desk and watched them. "Mr. Malfoy come to my desk" He said after 30 minutes.

Draco walked up to the desk and smiled at his Godfather "Yes Sir"

Snape looked at him "You look too happy, what is going on with you?" Draco laughed and flashed him a smile "I think I have won Mimi over, I have no reason to be unhappy." He looked at his godfather surprised "Surely you would want me to be happy. I know my mother would be if I actually told her." He said and sat back down at his desk next to Blaise.

Class was over and the students made their way to Professor McGonagall's room for their next lesson, they were learning the art of apparition. Everyone was excited and looking forward to the next few weeks. After class the two head students were pulled aside and asked to stay after class. They looked at each other confused but stayed anyway to find out what was wrong.

"Ah thank you for staying, I have some exciting news. We are having a ball in a few months time for Halloween, it is up to you two to set up the ball and give all the details to me so I can finalize them." She smiled at the students. "You two will be opening the first dance and I advise you to try to get as many prefects to help you as possible."

"Yes Ma'am" They said as they left to go to their free period.

Draco reached for Hermione's hand and smiled at her as their fingers intertwined "Miss Zabini, will you go on a date with me?" He kissed her hand.

She grinned "Yes Drakey I will" she laughed when he smiled like a five year old on Christmas morning. They walked down to the dungeons and went to the Slytherin common room sitting on a couch. They saw Daphne and Hermione waved her over "Hey Daph"

Daphne looked at them and smiled "I see you two finally got the picture" she laughed "Blaise was telling me he was getting pissed off because you two were being so stubborn. We all know how he can get." They all laughed as He entered the room "Speak of the devil" She smiled at him sweetly "Hey baby" She kissed him and sat back down. "I think these two love birds were looking for you" She laughed as she rubbed her hand on his thigh.

Hermione shook her head "Yes we wanted your help in setting up the ball and things. What do you say?" she smiled at her brother and let go of Draco's hand. She snickered when he pouted "Oh stop whining" she joked "My hand was getting sweaty" she kissed his cheek and blushed when she heard them laughing "Sorry" she mumbled and looked everywhere but at them. Draco winked at her before turning to Blaise "Mate can I talk to you alone?" He asked him.

Blaise nodded yes and they went to his room followed by Draco.

Daphne looked at Hermione and laughed "You two are so adorable, did he ever get the balls to ask you out?" she smiled at her.

"Well we are going on our first date soon…I feel so connected to him. When I kissed him for the first time, I felt like we were the only two that existed and I swear I saw fireworks." She told Daphne before laughing.

"Sounds like you love him, like he's your soul mate"

"Maybe I do…" She said thinking about how all her plans were ruined.

In Blaise's room, they were having a similar conversation.

"I asked her out on a date, I hope you are okay with it." Draco said smiling "I love her so much but she said she wanted to take it slow"

Blaise smirked at his friend "You would go even if I wasn't okay with it. But I am so no worries."

Draco laughed with his friend as they discussed the quidditch team and when to do practices.

* * *

**Okay here is the update! My longest chapter yet because of my loyal readers. That and I got to talk to my boyfriend who I haven't talked to in months! He is in the Military…So I was extremely happy and decided to give you a treat..**

**Hope you enjoy and remember I love reviews!**

**- Crazy4Wood**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! I started a new class at college and found I ran out of time.**

**But since I took a month to update…here is a semi-long chapter.**

**I should be able to update by Sunday or Tuesday : )**

**Thank you for all my loyal readers! 3**

**Now for the Guilty Pleasure:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Over the next week, Draco and Hermione would sit in the common room every night and talk, they wanted to get to know each other better. One night they were sitting by the fireplace when they heard someone banging on the portrait door.

"I'll get it" Hermione said getting off the couch and opening the door. "Hello Pans, what are you doing here?" She looked at her and saw a red mark on her face. "What happened to you?"

Pansy looked at her then looked down "Well…I kind of got in a fight" She looked at her and smiled small "I found that Brown bitch trying to get Ron to sleep with her and before you say I told you so, I heard him tell her no."

Hermione laughed "I see, well I don't know what to tell you, maybe I was wrong." She looked alittle hurt

Draco saw the look on her face and walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist "What's wrong Mimi?"

Hermione smiled at him "Oh it's nothing for you to worry yourself over" she pushed the upset feeling to the back of her head "Do you want to come in Pansy?" She looked at her sheepishly "I have your favorite snack" She grinned and they all walked back in and sat down talking.

"Hey Draco" Pansy said looking worried "You aren't mad at me still are you?"

He looked at her and glared slightly "I guess I should be since I'm a bitter person" He snapped at her before taking a sip of his tea.

Pansy looked at him and frowned "Draco I know you didn't mean what you said, I know you were just upset about everything. It's okay; I forgive you for hurting my feelings." She smiled at him.

Hermione looked at her and frowned on the inside, "Of course she always forgives Draco" she thought jealously. "So Pans, what are you going to be for the Halloween ball? You know it's a Masquerade ball." She forced a smile and tried to push the thought away.

Pansy grinned "I like the outfit I showed you yesterday, but I do want to make a run to Diagon Alley to look and see if I see anything else!" She smiled and took a bite of her chocolate frog.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear "What's wrong Mia? Don't lie to me either; I know something is bothering you." He kissed below her ear and held her hand before kissing the top of it gently.

Hermione looked at him and smiled small "Nothing Draco, I am fine" she lied as she turned her head and looked at the fire. "Yes I was planning on going myself with Ginny; do you want to come along with us Pansy?" She took her hand away from Draco and stood up to straighten her skirt. She knew she had no right to be upset, but she couldn't help it.

Pansy smiled "Yes I would love to! Thank you for inviting me. I wanted to get to know Ginny better anyway." She stood up "I think I am going to go back to my common room, I am getting tired." She waved bye and left.

Draco turned to Hermione and looked at her worried.

Hermione walked towards her room and smiled sweetly at him "I am fine, stop worrying. I am just tired myself and besides I have to be up early tomorrow remember. Blaise and I are planning on having a twin day." She gave him a quick kiss and walked to her room shutting the door. She changed into her Pajamas and laid in her bed looking at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Draco watched her walk in her room and got angry, he knew something was wrong and was pissed she wouldn't tell him. He went into his room and slammed his door shut. He laid in his bed and decided that he needed to talk to his best mate; maybe he would know what he should do. Needless to say, Draco did not sleep well that night.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up and slowly got out of bed, heading to the restroom. He was determined to find out what was wrong with Hermione, but needed to fill his stomach with food first. He knew it was a hogsmeade weekend and decided he was going to lie around all day. He got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast, hoping he could see Hermione before she left.

Hermione was already on her way to Hogsmeade by the time Draco was up, she had planned on telling him what was bothering her but then decided that maybe she would wait. She met up with Ginny, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise before finding a carriage and leaving. "Hey guys" she smiled and gave them a hug "Ready to go shopping!" She grinned and heard Blaise chuckle "What, you don't want to go, you can stay here with Drake, Theo and Harry if you wanted to." She smirked and heard Ginny laugh "What!"

Ginny grinned "I swear Mione, you are turning more slytherin everyday, but I like to blame it on Blaise. Well he and Draco are bad influences" she laughed "Even if they are decent looking blokes"

Blaise frowned "You don't really think we are _that_ bad do you?" He smirked "Well Harry does like to call me the evil side of Mia" he grinned and held Daphne's hand.

Daphne kissed his cheek "Well you are _Decent_ looking at least" She smiled and squeezed his hand "And why did you decide to come with us anyway, not that I'm complaining" She laughed and saw him frown "Oh baby, I am not saying I wanted you to stay at the castle. I just wanted a girls day is all." He looked at her and smiled.

"I understand, I think I will stay here then. Don't have too much fun. I love you" He grinned and gave her a kiss "I will be here waiting." He got out of the carriage and headed back in the castle. He smiled to himself as he entered the great hall and sat down next to Draco. "Hey Drake, how was your morning? The girls kicked me out of hogsmeade. Well Daph gave me that look and you know I have a soft spot for her." He laughed at himself.

Draco smirked "yes mister I swear I'm not whipped" He tired to seem like everything was good "Did they already leave? I wanted to talk to Mia before they left." He pushed the eggs around on his plate.

Blaise shook his head at Draco and snickered "Yes they just left and you have no room to talk, after all at least I didn't wait around over 6 years to find my first love again." He grinned and ate a piece of toast.

Draco sighed "So what if I did, at least Daphne tells you what is wrong with her! Mia is trying to drive me crazy" He ran a hand through his hair

Blaise just shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder "Just stop worrying about it, if it was important she would tell you mate. You know how she is."

He smiled at the thought "Yes and that is one reason I love her" He laughed and pushed his worry to the back of his mind.

As the carriages arrived in Hogsmeade, they stepped out and looked around smiling "Ready to go shopping!" Ginny said pulling Hermione by the arm laughing "We have to find the perfect outfits, besides we are all due a girl's day out!" She grinned.

Hermione laughed "Yes now where to first girls?" She looked at them and smiled "I say we stop at the three broomsticks and get a drink before we start shopping." She suggested.

Pansy and Ginny nodded yes before they all decided to head to the three broomsticks. "Hey I think I might need some help, I can't figure out what to get Blaise for the par…I mean for his birthday present." She laughed nervously and hoped Hermione didn't hear her fully. Her thoughts were answered when she noticed she wasn't paying attention to her.

Pansy winked at Daphne and grinned "We can help you out, besides I have to start my Christmas shopping soon anyway so I can get some ideas as gifts to give." She snickered and looked at Ginny before whispering something to her. "Hey Ginny, Mia doesn't know does she?" she saw her shake her head no and smiled "Good, Daphne will distract her while we go finish getting the stuff needed." She rubbed her hands together and laughed "Fun fun"

Ginny laughed at her "Ok, let's go and get it over with so we can go costume shopping! I want Harry to be blown away." She grinned and linked arms with Pansy "We will be right back you two, meet you at the three broomsticks." They walked away and headed to a party store.

Hermione looked at them confused but cleared her mind and turned to Daphne smiling "Did you say something about getting Blaise a birthday present; I need to do that myself actually." She took her hand and headed down the road "Where do you think we should look first, I can't believe I will be 17 in a week!" She grinned.

Daphne laughed "Yes and Blaise likes to act like he is getting old! I told him my birthday was not too long after his. Do you think he would want something quidditch or maybe we should go to that store that has random items in it?" She looked in thought.

Hermione thought for a second "I think we should go to that new store that opened; people say that you go in there and the thing that you want to buy someone the most will appear in your hands. I think that might be the best place to go!" She looked excited "I forgot I had a sibling until the summer, so I am excited I get to get my brother a birthday present." She laughed quietly

"Well I agree, so let's go! And soon enough we might even be family…that is if Blaise wants to keep me after this year is up." She smiled and put her finger to her mouth "I love him so much"

Hermione laughed but smiled "Well of course he will still want you; you should hear how much he talks about you! Now let's go before you make me miss Draco." She walked with Daphne to the imagination store and walked inside. She looked around and was amazed, the walls were lined with different rooms and each room held one customer. They walked in an empty room and grinned as the walls filled with presents. Hermione looked at the different items and as she decided she didn't want an item, the item would disappear and a new item would appear. She looked through 20 things before she found the perfect gift, a shirt that said "I'm the evil twin!" and a signed quidditch broom. Daphne wasn't having as good of luck as Hermione had; she kept changing her mind on what to get him. Each time she thought she had the perfect gift, she would change her mind.

This went on for about 20 minutes until Hermione couldn't stop laughing and decided that maybe she really did need help. "Here let me help you out" she looked at the items she was looking at and had an idea "What do you think would make him happy and I mean over the moon happy?"

Daphne thought for a minute and grinned "This" she thought of only one item and it appeared as Hermione agreed "Mia, this is exactly what I want to get him!" She looked at the watch and smiled as she rubbed her fingers over the engraving on the back. "Only time will tell the truth" she said out loud as she read the engravement. They went and purchased the items and headed to the three broomsticks to wait for Ginny and Pansy.

Pansy and Ginny were walking towards the three broomsticks laughing to themselves as they talked about how they were going to plan the party out. They had already sent the supplies back to the castle and knew that tomorrow would be a fun filled day. "Hey Daph, Mia" They said as they sat down next to them.

Ginny smiled at Hermione "So did you get what you wanted? I see you went to that new store! I can't wait to actually shop there." She ordered a butterbeer and looked around at everyone.

Hermione nodded yes before taking a sip of her drink "Yes and I even thought of a few ideas for Draco's birthday in January." She looked happy and smiled to herself.

She saw Pansy grin before turning around and standing up to give Ron a hug "Hey! What are you doing out here? This is supposed to be a girl's day mister" she swatted him on the arm playfully. Hermione saw this and felt sick, she excused herself before going to the bathroom and leaning against the door.

Ginny watched her run to the bathroom and looked after her worried, she knew that Ron had hurt her but she didn't know it had affected their friendship that much. "Hey Ron" she said to her brother before standing up "I'll be right back, girls room." She excused herself and went to check on Hermione, she opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor. "Mia, what's wrong? And don't lie to me, you are a horrible liar." She sat down next to her.

Hermione sighed "It's nothing Gin, like I told Draco." She looked at her hands and faked a smile "I am fine see" she stood up and wiped her eyes. "I just can't help but remember how he hurt Draco and acted like it was nothing." Hermione splashed her face with cold water before heading back out to her friends. She sat down and saw Ginny follow her out of the corner of her eye. "So what do you think, costume shopping next?"

Daphne looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder "I know, I know, you are fine but just remember that you are like a sister to me and I am here for you." She looked at the rest of the group "yes shall we go, some of us do have our men waiting for us to get back." She looked over at Pansy "That means Weasley can wait with them; it's a girls only day remember."

Pansy sighed "yes I suppose, not very fair to the rest of you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to wait for her at the castle. After Ron left, they all paid and left to go shopping more.

Five hours later they were done their shopping and had costumes for the Halloween party. They headed back to the castle and didn't speak one word the whole way, when they reached Hogwarts they went inside and to their respectable common rooms.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch in the heads common room talking when she heard the portrait door open and saw Daphne and Hermione come in. Draco grinned and stood up; Blaise decided he would just wait for her to walk over to him. "Did you have fun?" Draco asked Hermione as she wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"The most you can have while dealing with Pansy and Ron together…" She leaned her back into his chest and relaxed "If it wasn't for Ginny and Daphne, I might have hurt both of them." She stiffened as she thought about the fight that had ensued just after they left the three broomsticks.

_Pansy walked next to Daphne and whispered "Why did you have to be so rude back there, I didn't see any problem with him being there."_

_Daphne laughed "Really Pansy, well if you forgot; not all of us like him and he was the one that sent my boyfriends best friend in the hospital for days. Not to mention he treated Mia like shit Right before you and him hooked up. So have some consideration for others around you next time." She walked past her and caught up with Ginny and Hermione._

_Ginny smiled at her "Hey Daphne, sorry if my bonehead brother ruined the girls day! But it is time for costume shopping now." She spoke as she saw a pissed off Pansy walk past them._

_Hermione walked up to Pansy "What is wrong with you?"_

_Pansy looked at her angry "Well you should know, since everyone loves you" she looked straight ahead "If you really want to know, follow me" _

_Hermione looked confused "Hey you two, I will be right back" she told Daphne and Ginny as she walked over and followed Pansy to a abandoned store "Now tell me what I did to piss you off so bad" she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Well Hermione, everyone seems to think that if you're not happy, no one can be. I happen to like Ron and I like to be around him, He told me he never hurt Draco and he said he never meant to hurt you. I believe him and I am not going to stop seeing someone just because You don't want me to." She pointed her finger at her._

_Hermione laughed "Well Pansy, I think you are wrong; I never said I didn't want you happy, you just assumed I did. Yes I don't think I can be friends with Ron anyway, but that doesn't mean You can't have a relationship with him. And I know he hurt Draco, he would never lie to me! So you can believe the lies all you want. Oh and Stop flirting with Draco, he has always been mine, since we were little kids even." She looked at her seething _

"_I don't want Draco anymore; he was always just a backup anyway. You can enjoy my sloppy seconds because while he was in the Hospital wing I kissed him; even if he didn't kiss me back I know he liked it. He will come crawling back like he always does in time." Pansy smirked_

_Hermione was angry and very jealous "You have no right to do anything with him, He wants me and you are the sloppy seconds you slag!" she screamed as she felt Pansy push her down._

_Pansy was outraged and kicked Hermione before feeling herself being held back by a protection shield. "Mia are you okay?" Ginny ran over to her and helped her up "I told Daphne we should follow you two incase anything happened, good thing we did."_

_Hermione laughed evilly "I could have handled myself Gin, but thanks. Maybe Parkinson over there should be the one thanking you, not me" she stood up and patted invisible dust off her shirt "Come on let's go shopping." She walked out of the store and waited for them to follow._

Hermione rubbed her elbow and smiled as Daphne entered the common room "Hey girl, I thought you were going to go take a nap" she asked her and pulled Draco by the hand to sit down. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Draco smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

Daphne shrugged "I couldn't stand listening to Pansy talk anymore about you. I was this close to cursing that bitch" She held her two fingers together "besides, I missed my baby" she grinned as she walked over to Blaise who was sitting in the chair now half awake. He smiled when he saw her and closed his eyes trying to wake up more. "Blaise wake up silly, I love you" she kissed him softly.

Blaise slowly stood up and gave her a hug "I love you too" He kissed her "So I hear you and Ginny saved the day?" He wiped his eyes and smiled at her "I'm awake I promise"

They all sat on the couch as Daphne and Hermione told them about what had happened, after they had finished Draco looked furious and Blaise started to laugh.

"I can't believe she would try to take you on, I know she knows how much pain you could cause her. Pansy will never learn I tell you, Never" He laughed and high fived his sister for standing up to her.

Draco on the other hand was livid "Who the bloody hell does she think she is, I will never pick her over you! I proved it to her in the Hospital wing" he put his arm possessively around her "You are one hundred times better then she will ever be!" He said pulling her close.

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed his neck "Yes I am and you have me in your trap" she whispered in his ear "I am finding it hard to stay away, don't be surprised when I fall and can't get up" she grinned and kissed down his jaw line. She smirked and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Daphne looked over at them and motioned for Blaise to do the same "I think they don't realize how good they could be as a couple." She told him quietly so they couldn't hear "It's about time Draco is happy, he never seemed to be happy much before you found Mia again. How about we head back to the bedroom, I believe I told you last night I owed you something" She smiled seductively and he jumped off of the couch grinning.

"Yes...well it was fun you two, now I am off to…spend some quality time with my girl! Talk to you later sis, Drake" He grabbed Daphne's hand and headed out of the common room.

Draco laughed and looked at the fireplace "he told me at graduation, he was going to ask her to marry him." He felt her hit his arm playfully "Ow, what was that for Mimi?" he smiled at her

"That was for finding out before me! So how about that date tomorrow?" she smiled at him

"Tomorrow…well I have plans tomorrow, so maybe the day after" He looked nervous about something and she noticed.

"Fine, since your plans are more important than me; the next day will be fine." She looked down at her hands and sighed "Your plans aren't with another girl are they?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Look at me Mia" He turned her head to face him "I told you I only care about you and I meant it. I love you and I would wait forever for a chance to be yours." He kissed her on the lips before smiling against them. She kissed him back and soon they were in a deep snog session, neither heard the door open nor did they hear the people going to the spear room that had been installed for the party. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the two of them, what they didn't know what how much Hermione really did feel for Draco. Soon her true feelings were bound to reveal themselves, very soon.

You could hear someone giggle as a picture was taken and the person ran back in the party room setting up the party.

* * *

**I love all of you, thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts!**

**They only make me want to update faster.**

**I know Draco may seem out of character alittle, but why can't he be romantic!**

**Ron bashing is going to happen alittle in this story, but I promise not too much!**

**I'm looking forward to your wonderful reviews.**

**- Crazy4Wood**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!**

**Without further adieu…**

**My Guilty Pleasure :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

The next morning came too quick for the couple; they had fallen asleep on the couch cuddling by the fire. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled "Wakey Wakey sleepy head" she kissed his lips softly and went to sit up.

Draco grinned in his sleep and held his arm tighter around her waist so she couldn't sit up and slowly opened his eyes "Where do you think you are going?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I was thinking we could do a lunch date today…that was if you were okay with it." He told her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea" she grinned and cuddled into his chest "You do know that I still want to take it slow and get to know you again first, right?" she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest "Even if you are the perfect pillow" she grinned.

Draco frowned "Yes I know" He took his arm and removed it from around her waist before jumping up and causing her to fall off the couch. "I'm sorry Mia" He helped her up and smirked "I knew you would fall for the Malfoy charm again" he snickered and walked away as she huffed. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror "I look terrible" He said out loud and frowned slightly. He knew he was starting to get worried again and pushed it to the back of his mind. "Off to start a new day." He said to himself before running a hand through his hair and stripping his clothes off to take a shower.

Hermione went to her room and sat on her bed smiling to herself; she felt so lucky to have Draco in her life and knew that she could only deny things for so long. She stood up and went to her wardrobe to find something nice to wear. She saw a mint green colored dress that came to her mid thigh; she pulled out a pair of white leggings and her silver maryjanes. She smiled to herself and walked into the bathroom knowing he was in the shower. She opened the door slowly and looked in the mirror before brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She looked at the outline of him through the shower curtain and grinned "That is all mine" she said to herself before exiting the bathroom and sitting in the common room.

Two hours later, Daphne and Pansy snuck into the party room while the two head students were at lunch. "So do you think Hermione will like it? I know Blaise will." Daphne said looking at a check list to make sure everything was ready.

Pansy just smiled and organized the presents on the table in the corner "I am sure they will both be surprised and love it" she looked at the wall for a second and started to think about Ron. She smiled as she finished and went to the next thing on the to-do list.

Daphne and Pansy were busying finishing up the last minute details when Ginny ran in the room and frowned "We have a problem" she looked at their faces and grinned "They are running late…it appears they got caught up doing something and will be a few hours late. That is how Draco said it atleast." She saw relief fill their faces and smiled "And Blaise is looking for you Daphne, apparently you were suppose to meet him an hour ago and he has been looking all over for you worried." She laughed.

Daphne jumped up and looked upset "Oh no, I was suppose to meet up with him…I forgot and now he is probably angry" she ran out of the room leaving her friends looking after her strangely.

Pansy shrugged and looked at the now abandoned list "Only one more thing to do and we will be done!" she looked excited and heard someone enter the room with ginger red hair before grinning "Ron! I missed you so much." She hugged him and smiled on his lips "We are almost done here, and then I can leave for a few hours!" she went to finish the last thing left.

* * *

Daphne went to the Quidditch pitch and saw Blaise flying on his broom, she smiled before watching him fly down to her "Hey, sorry I am late. I almost forgot I was supposed to meet you here!" she kissed his lips gently.

Blaise looked at her "What made you forget about me? Are you planning something, when I told you not to do anything for me?" He smirked and held her hand

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, looking alittle nervous "No, why would I do something for your birthday? You told me no already, but I still love you." She grinned and started to walk with him to the castle "We are supposed to be meeting Draco and Mia remember." She squeezed his hand.

"Oh, I forgot" He grinned sheepishly "I wanted to just spend time with you!" he heard her laugh and frowned "What's so funny?"

She grinned and kept laughing "If you want to, I mean you know how Mia is when she gets mad."

He looked at her confused then looked scared "You are right, let's go find them. We were meeting in the great hall, right?" he saw her nod her head and followed her to the black lake. He reached for her hand and smiled at her.

Daphne smiled back and grabbed his hand "Let's go babe, we have a date to go on!" she grinned as they walked back into the castle and towards the Great Hall.

Back in the common room Hermione and Draco sat on the couch holding hands "I was thinking, what if we sneak away from them in the middle of our date and do something by ourselves." Hermione said playing with his fingers.

"Well love, as fun as that sounds, we already made plans and that would be rude" He said gently kissing below her earlobe. "Besides, you can have me to yourself later" He winked at her and grinned as she blushed.

"Fine, as long as we don't stay there too long" she stood up and smiled "Let's go"

Draco stood up and walked over to the door with Hermione and held her hand "The great hall, right?" he intertwined his fingers with hers and watched her nod before heading to the great hall to meet Blaise and Daphne.

Twenty minutes later the four of them were sitting in a carriage heading into hogsmeade. "So we are heading back at say…6:00 pm" Draco said looking at his watch.

Blaise nodded and looked over at his sister as she stared out the window "Mia, anything on your mind?" she didn't reply and continued looking out the window. He shrugged and looked over at Draco "Where are we going?"

"We are going to that new restaurant, The Golden Buffet, I heard it was good." Draco looked over at Daphne and motioned for her to come over before whispering something in her ear "I told them we would be running an hour or two late. That way they can finish and we can enjoy our day without rushing."

She laughed "I figured as much." She walked over back to Blaise and held his hand "I love you Blaise" she smiled at him

Soon they were at the restaurant and sat down looking at the menu "Mia, I bought you a present" Blaise grinned "I wanted to give it to you now thought" He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her "Thought you might like it"

Hermione smiled at him and opened the box "Oh Blay! How did you find this? I have been looking for this everywhere." She looked at the book and grinned "Thank you, but you can't get your gift for another week" she laughed and set the book on the table.

Soon it was 5:45 pm and they were all sitting at the table talking "I think we should be heading back, what about you guys?" Daphne said faking a yawn

"Yeah, I wanted to do some homework anyway" Hermione said patting her mouth with her napkin and standing up "Are you coming Draco?" she held her hand out and smiled as he grabbed it and stood up.

"Of course, let's head back." He said before walking with Hermione to the carriage. They all climbed in and looked out the windows as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"They should be here any minute! Where is out lookout?" Pansy was running around making sure all the finalized preparations were done. "Ginny! Let us know when they are coming." She yelled to Ginny as she went outside in the hallway to wait for the two couples. She didn't have to wait long thought, about twenty minutes later she saw them walking down the hall talking and ran back in the room grinning "Here they come! Hide!" Ginny yelled as they turned the lights off.

* * *

**I want to apologize to everyone for the long wait for an update…**

**School and work are getting the better of me and I had alittle writer's block :-( **

**Please forgive me for the long wait!**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter! I will have to make it up to you guys!**

**Up next is the Party and Hermione finally confesses her feelings to someone ;) **

**Crazy4Wood**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I'm Back! Did you all miss me :D Life got in the way and the writer's block attacked me in December! I have had this written for months now but it wasn't that good so I had to rewrite it so it sounded good enough to post here…Hope you enjoy it :p**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own plot and ideas sadly, not anything Harry Potter related…**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As they walked into the common room, Draco and Daphne grinned at each other before putting blindfolds on Hermione and Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervous "You know I don't like surprises!" Draco shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry love, you will like this one." He opened the door to the room and looked at Daphne before nodding to her and the blindfolds were taken off of their faces.

"Surprise!" was heard as Hermione and Blaise looked around as they saw all of their friends in the room smiling at then and a few laughing. They looked at each other and smirked before facing their partners.

"Babe, as much as I love the idea of a surprise party…I told you I didn't want you to go out of your way for me! But thank you." Blaise gave Daphne a kiss and walked further in the room; he took a look around and was amazed.

Hermione was speechless; she didn't think anyone would do anything like this for her "Oh Draco!" she looked around the room and grinned before grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him with her "Come on Blay!" she said excitedly.

Blaise laughed and gave Daphne an apologetic look before going with his sister into the party that had started. They walked to the middle of the room and found a cake sitting on a table 'Happy birthday to the best twins in the world' it was big enough to feed one hundred people and looked delicious. It was a marble cake with silver icing, the writing was done in white and it had a picture taken of each of them on it. The next thing they saw was the decorations, there were multi-colored balloons in the ceiling and streamers hanging down; on the end of the streamers were chocolate frogs and other treats. They could hear music in the background and on the wall were two frames; one had a picture of Blaise and Daphne and the other of Hermione and Draco. Under Blaise's frame, Daphne had written down a special quote 'Love is nothing if it is not shared, never let yourself become greedy in life. I love you!' Blaise ran his ringers over the picture and grinned before walking over to Hermione. Hermione also had something under her frame but it wasn't a quote, it was a tube that was filled with a memory. There was a card under the tube that read:

_Mia,_

_Without you, my world would be nothing. I thought I had lost you once and now that I have you back, I am never going to let you go again. You are the one I am here for and the memories I have with you will always be special. I want you to hold on to this and anytime you doubt my love for you, you can look back at this memory from a long time ago. I made you a promise and I will never break it, I love you Mimi!_

_Draco_

Hermione felt her eyes start to water and a tear roll down her cheek, she had never felt so loved or wanted in her life. "Oh Drake…I love you too" She whispered to herself and smiled; promising herself she would look at the memory later that night.

Blaise also read what Draco had wrote and heard what she said; grinning he put an arm around her shoulder "Mia, I told you! Now maybe one day you can tell him the truth about your feeling and maybe he won't seem sad around me half the time!" he kissed her forehead "I love you sis, but I am going to mingle. See you when we open presents!" He grinned and walked over to a group of friends that were in the corner.

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath before walking over to where Harry and Ginny were, "hey guys! Thank you for coming. I was so surprised." She gave them a hug and laughed "I can't believe you kept this from me so long Gin, I know how you are with secrets." She grinned.

Ginny laughed "What and miss the look on your face when the blindfold fell, hell no!" she smiled and held Harry's hand "Besides, this gave me some bonding time with Pansy. Not that it helped much because she still slightly annoys me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed before excusing herself to find Pansy "Hey Pans. Thanks for helping to set up this wonderful party." She hugged her and smiled "It looks wonderful, honestly it does." She watched Pansy's face light up and smiled at her before walking over to where Draco stood at.

"Hey love" He kissed her cheek "Were you surprised? I got you something special but it's in my room right now." He grinned before lacing is fingers with hers and escorting her to the middle of the room to meet up with Blaise and Daphne "Now it's time to dance!" He grinned before swirling her around as the music started on cue.

_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes _

_Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry _

_Let me see you through _

_'cause I've seen the dark side too _

_When the night falls on you _

_You don't know what to do _

_Nothing you confess _

_Could make me love you less _

Blaise smiled down at Daphne before kissing her and grinning "You are too good to me." He pulled her closer and felt her hands go around his waist before hearing her sigh happily "I love you" She looked in his eyes and felt herself getting lost in them before feeling his lips attach to hers and closing her eyes. They broke apart and grinned at each other before listening to the music and dancing like no one else was around.

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw the love that he held for you before blushing and laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled "You have no idea how much I love you..." He whispered to her before starting to sing to her. She looked up at him and smiled before kissing the side of his neck softly and closing her eyes relaxing and enjoying her night. "I could stay like this forever." She whispered to herself, unaware that he had heard her and had a huge grin on his face.

_So if you're mad, get mad _

_Don't hold it all inside _

_Come on and talk to me now _

_Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too _

_Well I'm a lot like you _

_When you're standing at the crossroads _

_Don't know which path to choose _

_Let me come along _

_'cause even if you're wrong _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Take me in into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_And when... _

_When the night falls on you, baby _

_You're feeling all alone _

_You won't be on your own _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

Draco looked down at Hermione "Love, look at me" He cupped her face when she lifted her head and smiled at her "I will never rush you into anything, I love you too much to see you hurt in anyway." He saw her start to tear up and ran his lips over hers before laughing quietly "What?" she said looking him in the eyes and smiling "I believe you Draco, Just let me deal with this the best way I can. But if you did want to know…I..I do love you too." Draco looked in her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying before capturing her lips with his and pulling her as close as he could.

_I'll stand by you _

_Take me in, into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

Hermione slowly pulled away and looked at him shyly before pulling him by the hand as the song ended and sitting down at the table. "I meant it you know…as much as it scares me to admit it." She played with his fingers and avoided looking him in the eyes.

Draco sighed before pulling her face upward and looking at her "You don't have to be ashamed of the feeling, just let yourself be happy for once and stop thinking so much!" she looked down again and he started to get angry before standing up and walking out of the room before she could stop him.

Hermione looked up at the door and felt the tears burning her eyes before laying her head in her arms and allowing her emotions to take over and cried.

Blaise looked over at his sister and shook his head sadly "Do you think they will ever be happy together?" he asked Daphne as they walked over to their table to talk with some friend.

"I don't know, we can only hope because we already know they would make a perfect couple and that they love each other." She leaned on his shoulder and smiled "Atleast I have my Zabini and am not afraid to tell the world!" she grinned and kissed his cheek before laughing.

Meanwhile, Draco sat in his room with his head in his hands and had tears in his eyes "Why is it so hard just to be bloody happy! Can't she tell this is killing me every day?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before lying back on his bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Yes I know it has been awhile…I blame it on the huge writer's block I had and the amount of things I had to do in life at the time.**

**I hope this chapter pleases every one and I know it is short : ( I just wanted to post something awhile since you all have been so patient with me…**

**Thank you for ready this and I hope you let me know how good or bad this chapter turned out to be!**

**-Crazy4Wood**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I hope you all are ready for a drama filled episode!**

**I was proud of myself for writing so much at this time of night and I hope everyone enjoys :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything harry potter related in this story sadly…**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Harry and Ginny spotted Hermione crying before hurrying over to her and sat down next to her "What did he do now?" Ginny said looking upset "I can kill him for you if you want." She grinned and rubbed Hermione's back. Harry looked at his friend worried and sighed "I agree with Gin on this, I can hurt him if you want me to!" He looked at her watching her lift her head up slowly and glare at him.

"You will do no such thing Harry Potter, unless you want to make me feel worse!" she looked down at the table and wiped her eyes before standing up "I think it is time for presents now" she said to change the subject and went to find Blaise and Daphne. She spotted them at a table by themselves talking and laughing with each other, after taking a deep breathe she walked to the table and put on a fake smile "I think we should do present's now. Yeah?"

Blaise gave her a confused look before shaking his head "Yes sister of mine, we can as long as we can also have a private talk later." He warned her before getting up and walking with her and Daphne to the present table. "It's time for the presents" He grinned at the guests and sat down in a chair next to Hermione. "Here you open the first one Mia" He grinned and shoved her a gift before grabbing one of his own. Hermione opened her present and saw who it was from before smiling alittle "Thanks Gin!" she looked at the book in her hands and couldn't help but grin before putting it on the table and grabbing the next present. Blaise was next and opened a gift from Pansy before rolling his eyes and putting it on the table "You shouldn't have Pans." He laughed.

After going through all of the presents there was 2 left one for each of them, Blaise grabbed the first one and grinned "Daph I told you not to get me anything!" He saw her blush alittle and opened his present before smiling and showing everyone the very exquisite watch she had given him. He chuckled and grinned "Come here you witch, how did you know I needed a new watch." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss before hearing everyone saying "Aww" and "They are so cute" He grinned on her lips and whispered in her ear something that made her turn blood red before letting her go and turning to Hermione. "Okay little sis, it's your turn!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and laughed "Only by 1 minute" before looking at the gift in her hands and her smile faded "No I don't think I want to open this one, I think we are done here." She said trying to avoid opening the gift from Draco.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed the gift before she could stop him "Oh but this one is probably the best one here! Draco has an expensive taste I mean look at my gift from him." He pointed to the broom sitting on the table "It's the newest one out and everything, I must thank him for it after this." He gave her the gift back and looked at her sternly "Stop trying to be a drama queen about this and just open the present." He smirked when he saw her cheeks start to turn red and looking flushed.

Hermione grabbed the present harshly and glared at him before turning back to her friends "Sorry about that guys, must be tired is all…" she smiled at them weakly before opening the gift slowly and gasping at what she saw. Inside a velvet box was a necklace made out of pure gold with a pendent hanging on it. It was of a heart within a heart and had pink and white diamonds on it. There was a matching set of earrings and a small note on the inside of the package that she skimmed over quickly before shoving it in her pocket. It read:

_Mia,_

_I know you probably will say I spent too much on you but you are worth every penny. I love you and this is a symbol of my love, you will always have my heart even if it is smaller than yours at times. This charm shows that you will always have my heart even if you take it and never give your own, mine will always be there with yours._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes before wiping them away and acting like it didn't faze her at all. "It's only a necklace Blay, nowhere near as special as a broom. She rolled her eyes and put the present on the table before grabbing a drink and taking a big sip.

A few hours later the party ended and everyone headed to their respective houses after saying happy birthday to them again and telling them how much of a good time they had. Blaise on the other hand looked at his sister and sighed before giving her a hug "You need to stop worrying so much Mia, I don't like to see you sad and if I need to tell him to leave you alone I will. Noone is going to make my sister feel sad, you understand me. Or maybe I can have a talk with him before I leave here." He looked angry.

"No Blaise, go back to your room…I think I hurt him more then he hurt me tonight. I love you for standing up for me but I am a big girl and if I need you then I will let you know!" She smiled at him reassuringly and kissed his cheek telling him goodnight.

"Hermione, I don't care if he is my best mate, I can still kick his arse if he messes with my sister!" He looked annoyed and walked out of the door. As soon as he left Hermione walked over to the couch and laid down before falling asleep with a frown on her face.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a headache and a sore neck "why did I fall asleep here!" she groaned before stretching and standing up to walk to the bathroom. Just as she was going to open the door, Draco walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet from the shower. She looked him up and down, watching as the water slowly rolled down his chest and his abs before going behind the towel and blushed when she looked him in the face. "Sorry" she said quickly before running into the bathroom breathing hard. "What the hell is wrong with me? I know what feeling I have for him…why can't I just admit it to myself for real." She sat on the toilet and cried before getting herself cleaned up and brushing her teeth.

Draco was furious as he went in his room and decided he didn't feel like eating anymore this morning so he got dressed and grabbed his broom before hurrying out of the common room and heading outside to fly around.

Hermione walked out of her common room and headed down to the great hall hoping to see Draco again, she missed him already and felt bad about last night. As she walked down the hall, she heard two people yelling at each other. She slowly walked closer before hiding on the other side of the wall and listened.

Blaise was red in the face from yelling at growled "If you even cared for her, you would act like it more! I swear to you Drake that I will hurt you if you as much as hurt her you understand me." He pushed him against the wall and held his wand in his hand "So you better tell the truth or else."

Draco pushed him away and smirked "If your precious sister cared so much about me like you said, then why am I constantly getting hurt here! I have waited all these years in hopes of finding the only girl I ever cared about and she didn't even remember who I was! How do you think that made me feel huh? Do you even know? No you have the perfect relationship, I hear about it all the time and it makes me sick. I could get any girl in the school I want except the one I want to want me back! I am done with this mate; you don't have to worry about me in her life anymore. You got your wish." Draco was beyond angry at this point and clenched his jaw "Just keep an eye on her for me…I will always love her." He turned around and walked away as Blaise was telling his to stop.

Blaise sighed "No Draco, I didn't want you to leave her…" he said to the air as Draco walked away and gritted his teeth before punching the wall and storming outside, not knowing that Hermione had just heard the worst part of the conversation. Once he calmed down, he walked back inside and to the great hall. "Daph, I think I just made something worse than it already was." He told her as he sat at the table next to her. He saw her roll her eyes and frowned "Really, I confronted Draco about the whole Hermione thing and he told me he was breaking up with her…she is going to kill me!" He frowned as he filled his plate up and started to eat.

Daphne shook her head and sighed "I'm sorry babe; you just need to stop being so over protective. I am sure she could have calmed him down herself, you know how much he loved her." She finished eating her food and waited until he was done to stand up and leave the great hall with her. As they were walking down the hall they heard a sniffle and stopped. "Did you hear that Blaise?" she asked as she listened again and turned the corner to find Hermione sitting on the floor again the wall crying. She looked at Blaise and shrugged "I guess he already came to her." She said as she sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey what's wrong hun?" she asked her quietly "Guy problems I take it."

"Yeah I guess, I don't want to talk about it right now. Sorry Daph but I need alone time." She got up and rain down the hall until she ran into someone "Sorry" she murmured.

"Two times in one day, I am starting to think you are doing it on purpose Zabini." Draco looked down at her and frowned before continuing "I can't see you anymore, bye" He walked past her and into a classroom before wiping the tears that threatened to fall "Get a grip Malfoy, she doesn't want you! It's not like it's the end of the world." He tried to tell himself before regaining his composure and leaving the classroom to go to the dungeons.

Hermione just stood in her spot and didn't know what to do; she never thought that she would be hurting this much over losing Draco. She was feeling sick to her stomach and felt hot tears running down her face before going back to her common room hoping that maybe this was all a dream. She soon realized it wasn't when he didn't come back to his room that night, nor did she see him the next two days. She was out of tears and knew the one person she had to confront about this problem, Blaise. She walked down to the dungeons and said the password before entering the common room and looking around. "Hey has anyone seen Blaise?" she hissed and saw him slowly stepping out of the shadows "Come with me NOW!" she looked at him with anger in her eyes before leaving the common room.

Blaise swallowed hard before looking over at Daphne "Do I really have to?" he saw her shake her head and groaned "But Babe, she is going to hurt me!" He had to admit his sister could get very scary indeed if she was angry enough.

Daphne smirked at him "Well you are the one that started this mess, trying to be mister protective. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out. And don't worry I will be here to make you feel better after she is done beating you for being an over protective brother" She laughed at the look of fear on his face and kissed him "I love you and have fun!" she patted his butt as he left the common room nervous.

Blaise saw Hermione standing against the wall and sighed "Look Mia, I'm really sorry okay!" He started before watching her walk over to him looking evil.

"No Blaise Zabini you are not, If you cared about me then you would have let ME handle it, not YOU!" she poked his chest "I miss him so much that it hurts and I have no fucking clue where he has even been the last 3 days!"

"Well he has been in the slytherin common room with…"He was cut off as Hermione stepped closer shooting daggers at him "With whom?" she asked him with a look that could match Draco's pissed off face any day 'Maybe they really do belong together' he thought before feeling a wand poke him in the chest. "You better calm down Mia; I don't want to see you do something you will regret." He said slowly and got nervous when he saw the smirk on her face.

Hermione smirked evilly and laughed "It's Hermione and if you don't tell me who he is messing with, then I will just have to hex you now won't I. After what you did, I don't know if I even want you as a brother." She saw a look of fear cross his eyes before anger filled him.

"Fine _Hermione_, it was Pansy" He hissed at her "and yes I heard them in his old room and no I don't think you mean what you said about me. Maybe he is better off without you after all!" He smirked at her before going back to the common room and kicking a table. "Daphne, we need to talk…you said you would make me feel better." He followed her into her room defeated before lying on her bed.

Daphne smiled at him "That bad huh? Well what can we do to make you forget about it?" she grinned before leaning down to kiss him.

Hermione stormed into the common room before heading to Draco's room "You better open this door right now, so help me Merlin I will knock it down" she put her ear to the door and heard moans on the other side before kicking the door open and holding her wand out at them. She saw them laying on his bed half-naked with her hands on his erection. "So you leave me for this slut huh? I bet Ron doesn't know about this one." She threw something at him before running out of the room and into the hallway crying.

Draco groaned before pushing Pansy away "get away from me" He said with venom in his voice "I told you that I didn't want her to find out!" He stood up and got dressed before running out of the room after her. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the thing she had thrown at him. It was the memory he gave her and she had already looked at it. He instantly felt worse before running a hand through his hair and heading to his head boy room in hopes of finding her there.

Pansy looked down at the bed and frowned "I thought you cared again…" she slowly stood up and got dressed before heading to her room to cry.

Meanwhile in the hallway Hermione was leaning against pillar before heading to her common room and sitting on the couch crying. She felt someone sit next to her and moved away before looking up and seeing Draco "Get away from me" she warned him as her voice got shaky. She watched him look at her before getting frustrated "Didn't you hear me, don't you have _Pansy_ waiting for you" she went to stand up and leave.

Draco grabbed her wrist tight and gritted his teeth "You will hear me out do you understand me!" He felt her flinch slightly at his tone, or was it his grip, he honestly didn't know. "Don't make me tie you down Mia"

She spit at him "Don't call me that now, it's not like you care anyway. I heard you tell my brother in the hallway that!" she struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail. "Let me go, Now!" she cried in pain as she felt a bruise forming.

Draco's grip softened as he realized he was causing her pain "I'm sorry Mimi, Will you atleast hear me out?" He saw her nod softly before letting her go, he sighed "Let me take a shower first…and then we will talk." He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After an hour long shower and tooth brushing Draco walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around him, he looked over at the couch and saw Hermione had fell asleep. He looked at her wrists and frowned when he saw a perfect handprint bruise forming on them. He walked over to her and grabbed his wand before casting a spell to heal her wrists. He knew Blaise would be furious if he found out that happened. He slowly shook Hermione to wake her up. "Mia, wake up" He kissed her forehead "I'm sorry for hurting you…" he saw her open her eyes and smiled at her "I think it's time we had a truthful talk, no lies this time." He watched her face for her reaction and chuckled when he saw her eyeing him up "Sorry forgot I wasn't dressed yet." He went to stand up to get dressed when she pulled him back on the couch. "Let's just get this over with." She stated before looking him in the face and frowning.

* * *

**Yes two Chapters in a week! I am amazed myself :D**

**Yes I know this seems rushed but I had so many ideas flowing through my mind I had to keep writing!**

**Next chapter they might get together ;p Keep an eye out…**

**Let me know how much you Love my story by reviewing :D Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Hope to update 1 more time this week, if my brain wants to let me write that is lol**

**-Crazy4Wood**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the lateness lately…I am been preoccupied and unable to actually sit still and think enough to write this chapter!**

**I added a few surprises for you in here and hope you enjoy them :]**

**Also there is a bit of a sex scene in here, just to let you know ;)**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything but my plot and imagination!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione and sighed "Look before you start talking…I'm sorry I hurt you earlier…I really didn't mean to hurt you." He held her hands and frowned when she pulled away. "Mia, I love you and you don't know how much it hurt me to know you didn't feel the same way. I broke up with you to protect you, your brother told me I was hurting you…I couldn't deal with the thought of you crying because of me and I got scared. I ran like a coward and tried to forget but you mean too much to me!" He looked at her begging her to forgive him, but he knew it was a long shot. He saw her eyes start to tear up and ran a hand through his hair "Remember that memory I left you?" He placed the tube in her hands "I meant every word of it, I am nothing without you and I know I will always love you…" He watched her face carefully as she looked away from him and wiped her face.

"If you meant every word, why would you hurt me from the start? I was fine until you broke it off and then catching you in bed with that slag!" she looked at him with anger in her eyes "I don't want to hear the excuses anymore, just the truth." She threw the tube into the trash and stood up "I am going to go to bed now." She walked to her room and stopped at her door, hoping he would try and stop her. She started to tear up again when she saw him still frozen on the couch and opened her door. "Goodnight Draco my love…" she said under her breath as she felt a hot tear roll down her face before gently shutting her door. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it before closing her eyes and feeling sorry for herself.

He stared at the fireplace frozen in his seat, he couldn't believe she had walked away from him and threw the memory in his face. He slowly stood up as he heard her door shut and punched the wall before feeling his knuckle break but not caring. "I guess it's over." He said as he walked to the portrait hole and down to the dungeons to find Blaise. He went to the portrait by the dungeons and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, is Blaise Zabini awake?" He received a dirty look from the portrait and walked in as the door opened. Once inside Draco headed straight for Blaise's door before slowing down "Draco you can do it" he told himself before opening the door and shaking him to wake him up. "Zabini, you better wake up." He saw him slowly wake up and glared at him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing waking me up?" Blaise yelled at Draco and calmed down when he saw the serious look on his face. "What is wrong with you Drake?" He flinched at the look he has received from Draco "What did I do now?"

Draco looked at him and sighed "Zabini I think our friendship is over, I have been treated like shit by you and your sister and I realized I am just done with the whole family. My family may be fucked up but atleast they care." He stood up and walked towards the door "Later Zabini"

Blaise felt alittle unsure, why was Draco so bent out of shape? Was it his fault? Well it might have been, he did tell his sister he was with Pansy. He could have kept quiet and told her he was out flying last. He stood up and walked over to the door "Look mate, you can do whatever you want, but I will always be your friend. We have known each other too long for that to happen. Just let me know when you need to talk I guess." He watched him leave the room without turning back and went back to bed determined to ask Mia what happened tonight.

The next morning came and went, Blaise had cornered Hermione wanting answers and she just would shrug and walk away. He was getting frustrated being out of the loop and was not going to give up on finding out why his best mate ended the friendship so abruptly.

* * *

Time went by and soon it was their official birthday, Hermione and Draco still were avoiding him and Blaise was starting to worry that he really had messed up. Daphne tried to make him less sick to his stomach but nothing was working, except maybe some good sex. He was at a loss and felt really bad. He sat on the edge of Daphne's bed and groaned "Why do I feel like it's entirely my fault?" He took her hand and leaned over to kiss her. He felt her kiss back and licked her bottom lip asking her more. She felt him deepen the kiss and moaned into his mouth before lying back on the bed with him. Minutes had went by before he broke contact needing air and planting small kisses down her jaw, nipping every so often. He reached her ear and licked her earlobe before blowing softly on it and then sucking it gently. She moaned and put her fingers in his hair begging him for more. He grinned on her skin and kissed her behind her ear before heading to her neckline. He kissed down her neck and sucked on a spot right below her collarbone, marking her as his. She moaned his name before he pulled her shirt off and kissed her square on her mouth deepening the kiss, showing just how much he cared for her.

"Oh Blaise, I want you right now!" she closed her eyes as she felt his mouth licking her nipple before gently biting it and causing her to moan loudly. "You like that babe" He grinned and moved to her other breast before continuing. He slowly removed her skirt and ran his hands down her body "You are so beautiful Daph; I could do this all day." He looked at her with lustful eyes before rubbing his hand over her underwear and making her arch her back. He moved down on the bed and pulled her underwear off with his teeth before rubbing his hands up and down her thighs blowing softly of her core. She at him and pouted "Stop teasing me!" He smirked at her before slowly moving a finger into her vagina "You mean like this." He moved it in and out a few more times before removing his finger completely and hearing her hiss "Damnit Blaise!" she reached down and moved her hands over her clit and moaned softly. Blaise grinned before moving her hand and lowering his head in between her legs. "You smell so good" He stuck his tongue out and licked up her clit before smiling "Is that better?" He heard her moan and continued to lick her core before feeling her pushing his head closer to her. He grinned and licked harder, nibbling on her sensitive bud before hearing her screaming his name and licking her up until she has dry. He looked up at her and kissed the inside of her thighs before standing up and taking his pants and boxers off. He looked down at her naked on the bed and rubbed his dick in anticipation. He leaned down on her and kissed her before thrusting inside her and moaning into her mouth. "You feel so good" He kept thrusting faster and faster as she buckled her hips and had a second orgasm "Blaise! Oh Merlin!" He continued moving in and out, her moan of pleasure keeping his going. He reached for her breast and rubbed them as she arched her back begging him to go deeper. "Oh Baby, please Fuck me harder"

He didn't hesitate as he rammed himself into her harder, making the bed shake violently "Yes…Blaise…Oh Merlin, it feels so good…Harder baby." He kept up the pace and felt her tighten up around him "Oh yes, that the spot…oh baby I'm going to cum..." He grinned and pushed harder "Cum for me Daph, I'm so close." He groaned as he felt her tighten up even more before hearing her scream his name and felt her juices all over his hard dick. He trust two more times before releasing his seed in her and riding it out. He smiled as he lay down next to her and ran his fingers over her stomach. "You do know how to make me happy." He kissed her and deepened the kiss as he pulled her close, both of them skin to skin and sweaty. "I love you" He whispered in her ear as he laid his head on the pillow, just wanting to sleep now.

Daphne just grinned and kissed him on the cheek "Happy birthday love!" she felt a hand traveling down her stomach and smirked "Round two I take it." He nodded and she grinned "Ok, but this time I'm in charge!" she laughed at the look on his faced and kissed his nose "I love you Blaise Zabini."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heads dorm, Hermione sat at her desk staring at the fireplace. She felt alone and missed Draco, he had been avoiding her and it hurt her. "I really do miss us…" she looked at the tube in her hand and twirled it in her fingers absentmindedly. "Maybe if I look at it again I will feel better." She opened the tube and poured it into a basin before watching it.

_Hermione was chasing Draco around the yard and laughing "Come back here right now Drakie!" she stood still and put her hands on her hips while pouting. He looked back at her and grinned before running up to her and tackling her to the ground. They both started laughing and he kissed her on her nose and she smiled. "Drake, you will never ever go away will you? I like you." She blushed and started to laugh as he tickled her._

"_NO Mimi, I will never ever ever go away! You are my best friend, but don't tell Blaise that." He grinned and grabbed her hand smirking "Besides I want to marry you!" He smiled at her and let go of her before getting up and leaning against a tree._

_She stood up and smiled big before running away from him "You will have to catch me first!" she stuck her tongue out at him and ran towards the manor._

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes before swallowing hard and paying attention to the memory again.

_They ran in the manor laughing and bumped into someone before falling on their butts and laughing harder. Hermione snorted and covered her face embarrassed "I didn't do it!" she giggled._

_Draco grinned and kissed her cheek "I think its cute Mimi, atleast we don't look like those grownups!" He whispered in her ear before pointing to the adults they had ran into before they both broke into laughter again._

"_Draco Malfoy, What did I tell you about running in the Manor? You should know better." Lucius looked down at the kids and a smile broke out on his face as he saw them laughing "Fine, but next time be careful will you." He watched them pout and sighed "Don't think that look will work with me." He smirked and saw his wife walking down the stair with Mimi's parents. "It seems we have two children not following the rules and running in the manor."_

_Draco frowned and looked at his mother "Mommy I was just trying to catch Mimi because she said if could then I could marry her!" He looked up at the adults with a pity look on his face._

_Cissy and Jane both giggled "Aww that is too cute! Isn't it hunny. How can you be upset when he tells you that!" Cissy took Lucius's hand and smiled "Do you want to marry my Draco?" she looked at Hermione and looked at Jane in amusement as the little girl nodded embarrassed. "Well then dear, let's get you two cuties married! Mia you can wear the pretty white dress you keep here and Draco you can wear your Christmas suit." She laughed as the kids ran to the room to get dressed. "Well Jane I think your daughter has exquisite taste." She laughed with her before they ventured upstairs to help the kids get ready. John and Lucius just shook their heads before laughing and walked outside to put together a make pretend wedding for the kids. _

_Draco ran into his room and woke up Blaise from his nap "Blaise, Wake up! I is marrying your Mimi!" He grinned and ran to his closet._

_Blaise look at Draco and rolled his eyes "it is making pretend anyway Drake." He laughed when Draco came out of the closet with his jacket on backwards. "But you would be my brother then." He smirked and laid back down on the bed._

_Cissy walked in the room and smiled at her son "Draco my dear, do you need any help?" she ruffled his hair._

"_No mommy I is a big boy, I can do it myself! But Blaise said it was making pretend…" He pouted and shuffled his feet looking sad._

_Blaise looked away and whistled "I never said that" He grinned and looked as his mother walked in with Hermione behind her "Mia you look pretty, Do you want me to come too?" He looked at his twin and smiled sharing a look before getting dressed as well._

_They all walked out to the backyard and held a camera as the kids giggled and all three held hands skipping to their fathers. Jane took a couple pictures before whispering something to Cissy. The kids were placed into the spots that they needed to be in and taken a picture of. Blaise stood next to Draco and Hermione stood on the other side of Draco with her baby doll behind her. Blaise was goofing off and whispering something in Draco's ear making his smirk before high fiving him. Hermione was playing with her hair laughing at the boys and blew a kiss at Draco making him blush. Blaise then whispered something in his ear again making Draco face look fearful, Blaise laughed evilly and patted him on the back. _

_After the make pretend wedding the kids laughed and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. "I know this is pretend Mimi, but I wish that I could do it for real, when we become grownups that way I also have my best friend as my brother." He grinned_

_Hermione nodded and looked at her mother "Mommy can we do this as grownups too? I really like Drakie and everythink!" She grabbed his hand and pouted up at them._

_Jane giggled alittle before turning to the other adults and talking with them. "Do you really think that is a good idea John, Mia might not like him when she gets older." She looked worried and felt Cissy squeeze her shoulder "We can make it so that they will have loopholes in case they decide they don't want it in the future." They all agreed on some minor details before coming to an agreement on a marriage arrangement for Hermione and Draco. _

_Once the adults were done talking, they looked at the kids and smiled "Yes you can marry him when you grow up if you want to hunny, you can do anything you want to." Jane kissed Hermione on the cheek and she grinned before running off with Draco and Blaise, not worrying about the dress that was already getting dirty._

Hermione looked at the basin shocked with tears running down her face. She had not looked through the memory fully until today and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "What…How come no one ever told me?" She ran to her room and lay on her bed crying.

**(I was going to stop it here and give you a cliffy, but I decided you would despise me if I did! So here is alittle more ;) )**

Draco sat in his room and heard someone crying, he stood up and walked out to the common room looking around but not seeing anyone. He looked up towards Hermione's door and noticed it was cracked before his feet carried him up the stairs to her room. He didn't know what to say to her but he was killing himself by not being with her. He really did love her and just wished he never would have gone to Pansy. He knocked on her door softly and held his breath, he was getting worried and hoped everything worked out ok. He let go of the breath he was holding as he noticed the door starting to open. He looked at her and frowned when he saw she was crying. "Mia? Are you ok…I heard someone crying…" he shuffled his feet and reached out rubbing a tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Hermione look up at him "I will be okay…just need to think about what I just saw" she looked down at his hand, which was still on her cheek. She put her hand on top of his and sighed before closing her eyes.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips gently placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Mia, look I'm sorry…I have been out of my mind without you." He chuckled "I really do love you and I just hope you can grow to forgive me." He looked in her eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"Why since I have to marry you?" she moved her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest and noticed he looked worried "What did you not realize that everyone failed to tell me that! I had to look at a memory that I never got back to find out!" she looked away from him and frowned.

"I thought they would have told you…I would have told you if I knew you didn't know!" Draco put his hand on her chin and turned her face to him "Mimi, Yes I have known and I also know the ways to get out of it if you don't want me and want to move one…" His voice faltered at the end and he dropped his hand and leaned up against the doorframe. When she didn't say anything he growled and turned to walk back to him room in defeat.

"Wait…" She said quietly, "No, Noone ever told me and I would be lying if I said I didn't want you too…I love you...Draco Malfoy." She all of a sudden found her shoes interesting and blushed as she felt him watching her.

Draco was taken by surprise and smiled to himself before slowly walking over to her and holding both of her hands "Mia, You don't know how happy you just made me! I was worried you wouldn't want me anymore." He took his hand and moved her chin upwards as he placed a gently kiss on her lips. He smiled on her mouth as she started to kiss back and slowly pulled away putting his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes and saw the love and worry she held in them before kissing the corner of her mouth and grinning.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I love review to know how much you love my story or any ideas you may have!**

**I will start mentioning my lovely reviewers each chapter again, **

**And still need a beta reader if anyone is interested ;)**

**I love you guys!**

**-Crazy4Wood**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go you lovely readers**

**So sorry for the long wait, writers block attack!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**And yes I forgot to mention, **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…**

**Sadly only my imagination :( **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The following morning everyone was seated in the great hall when the doors opened and Draco and Hermione walked in holding hands, they seemed oblivious to everyone around them and gave each other a kiss before grinning at each other and walking to their tables to eat. Not a moment later whispers started to be heard and soon the Great hall was buzzing with the news of Draco and Hermione. They didn't hear the noise though because they were too distracted looking at each other while they ate. Noone had ever seen the great Draco Malfoy so happy and Blaise watched as his sister seemed to not keep a smile off her face.

Blaise tried to get Draco's attention but he was too busy looking at Hermione to pay attention, he was getting annoyed "Draco mate, are you there?" He gently shock his shoulder

Finally paying attention to his surroundings, he looked at Blaise and glared slightly "What do you want Zabini? I am kind of busy at the moment." He looked back towards Hermione and saw she was talking to her friends animatedly and grinning at something that was said. He sighed slightly annoyed that he had got distracted and ate his food.

"Busy with my sister" He snared slightly "I was making sure you were good, since I haven't talked to you in a while it seems like." He noticed him not paying attention to him and slammed his fork on the table "Fine Drake, keep ignoring my arse and you might just lose your best mate." He stood up and stormed out the hall fired up before heading to class early to think.

Daphne looked at Draco and shook her head "Draco, why do you keep doing this? You two have been friends since you were in nappies and you blow him off like that!" she starred at him before frowning slightly "He is beating himself up over what happened and you just treat him like this, you should be ashamed!" she turned her head and looked at Hermione motioning for her to come with her before standing up and leaving Draco alone with just Pansy.

Draco looked at Pansy and frowned "Are you going to yell at me too about anything?" He saw her ignore him and sighed before going to back to eating alone. "There goes my excellent day…" he said to himself as he pushed the food around on his plate.

Across the hall, Hermione laughed at a joke her friends made and turned to look at Draco "Hermione, earth to Mione!" she heard Ginny say as she blinked and grinned blushing "What! I wasn't staring…too much." She smiled and heard a loud noise across the hall before looking up to see Blaise storming out of the great hall; Draco looked angry, which made Hermione feel sad. "Did you guys hear that?"

Ginny laughed "Yes Mione, I think everyone did. I wonder what happened." She shrugged and reached out for Harry's hand "I still think it's funny your parents set up an arranged marriage at such a young age, I mean my mum would have never agreed to it!"

"But that's true; your mum is different than mine." Hermione nodded at Daphne and turned back to Ginny "Hey Gin, I'm going to go check on Blaise, Okay?"

Ginny just smiled at her "Sure, but we all know you two haven't been talking to each other lately, some kind of brother and sister fight I imagine."

Hermione frowned "How does everyone know? I mean we just had a small misunderstanding and I just haven't talked to him since really…I know it's wrong but he was the reason Draco broke up with me in the first place!" she sighed and poked her food with her fork "Besides he has been kind of over protective since I started talking to Draco." She bit her bottom lip before standing up and saying bye to her friends. She headed out of the great hall and met up with Daphne. "Hey Daph, what's wrong? It looked like Blaise and Draco got in a fight." She frowned.

"You could say that, Draco was ignoring Blaise and it went downhill from there. Maybe you can help me out, could you try and talk to Draco about being friends with Blaise again?" Daphne smiled at her waiting for her answer.

Hermione was unsure of the situation and not sure if the plan would work, she bit her bottom lip and thought carefully "I can try, we are both alittle upset still about everything and I haven't talked to my brother since that one day…" She thought for a moment before nodding her head "Yes I will, but maybe I should talk to Blay as well…I miss him." She frowned and shook her head "I will meet up with you later and let you know what happens."

"Thank you so much, I am just tired of seeing him mope around all day and ask me why you two weren't talking to him. I tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen." She smiled weakly at her and started to walk away "I will see you later Mia."

Hermione walked slowly to her class that she shared with Slytherin and waved at her brother as she took a seat "Hi Blaise…" she looked at her desk before pulling her books out that she needed.

Blaise looked up and smiled at her, he thought she would be mad at him forever. "Hey Mia, Can we talk?" he saw her nod and grinned before seeing people start to flow in and take their seats "Later?"

Hermione smiled at him sadly "Okay, later then." She watched Draco walk in and grinned up at him as he took a seat next to her "Hi" she held his hand.

Draco smiled at her and squeezed her hand "Hi beautiful, I missed you" He laughed "Not that I'm a sappy kind of guy" He grinned before leaning over and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and winked at her before turning back to face the front of the room and intertwining their fingers. "You know, I had a rough morning and could use a good snog after class." He leaned over and kissed below her ear when noone was looking and smirked to himself "I know you would enjoy it as much as I would" He let go of her hand and ran his hand on her thigh.

Hermione shivered at the thought and frowned "I have to talk to Blaise after class." She looked him at smiled sadly "I miss my brother and I think it's time I talk to him again. Maybe you should do the same?" she looked up at him hopeful that he wouldn't get angry at her.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and glared slightly "I am not talking to him until he apologizes to me, best mate or not."

Hermione sighed and moved his hand "Fine, you can be mad at my brother all you want, just don't take it out on me." She looked to the front of the room and listened to the professor.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and grew frustrated "I wasn't Mia, It is just a touchy subject okay…You wouldn't understand." He reached for her hand "I love you Mimi."

"I wouldn't understand! I was not told who I really was until this summer and I wouldn't understand!" She moved her hand away and glared at the chalkboard "He didn't tell you I was here and gave you an ultimatum when it came to me, I understand Okay! I just don't know why you even care anymore since obviously you would never purposely hurt me again or leave me." She took a deep breath and looked at him "I understand you more than you think I do." She narrowed her eyes daring him to argue.

Draco flinched at the way she stared at him and shook his head "Okay, I give." He reached for her hand again and glared when she moved her hand again "What is your problem, I just told you I would talk to him about the situation and you are still upset with me!" He started to raise his voice

Before she could say anything back they were interrupted by the professor "Miss Zabini, Mr. Malfoy is there a problem here? Or do I need to give you both detentions."

Hermione blushed and looked at the desk "No sir, there is no problem. Right Draco?" she elbowed him when he didn't say anything.

"No sir no problems here anymore." He glared at her slightly and rubbed his side before turning to face the front of the room.

In the back of the room Harry and Blaise looked at each other before shrugging.

After class Hermione hurried out of the room and waited in the hallway for Blaise "Hi Blay…" she smiled at him weakly before giving him a hug.

Blaise smiled at her "Hey sis, about time you talk to me again! I thought I had lost my twin again!" he laughed

"Well if you ever pull the "I'm the big brother I have to turn every guy away from you" stunt again you might!" she smirked at him "Besides I almost just got detention for your arse."

Blaise shook his head and chuckled "Not my fault, I never told you to have a lovers spat in the middle of potions!" He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed

Hermione blushed slightly and frowned "You saw that…"

"I think everyone saw it and heard it. I do appreciate that you would do that for me, but Drake and me will make up in our own time. You know how easily he gets irate. Don't ruin the relationship over me Mia. You two love each other and that's the important thing." He chuckled when he saw her blush again "I happen to know that more than either of you know!" He put an arm over her shoulder "Speaking of Drake I see him coming, go talk to him and don't fight about him and me making up okay, Promise?"

She looked at him and sighed "Okay, I guess you are right, but promise me you will try to talk to him again…I don't want to come between your guys' friendship either." She gave him a hug "See you later Blaise."

"I promise sis, now get your arse going and be good." He grinned before walking away.

She smiled as he left and turned to see Draco walking towards her "Draco, I..."

"Listen" He interrupted her "I'm sorry okay, I love you and I don't want to fight anymore." He kissed her gently on the lips "I will talk to him when I'm ready to okay! I will also not take my frustration out on you." He held her hands and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Draco listen to me, I know your sorry and I love you too." She smiled at him "And I already talked to Blaise and he said you would need time before you two made up. I'm sorry I tried to push you to do something you didn't want to."

Draco placed a finger on her lips and grinned "Babe, stop okay, it's all good now and as much as your temper turned me on in there, I think you owe me something." He winked and laughed when she blushed. "But I will get that later, right now we have class to go to and I don't feel like being late today." He grinned and patted her butt as he walked away.

* * *

Hermione watched him walk away and laughed to herself, she was stupid for thinking she could make everyone be friends. Maybe next time she should just keep her mouth shut and then she wouldn't say something wrong. She started to walk to class when she bumped into Ron "Oh sorry…"

Ron sneered at her and pushed her out of his way "I bet you're not sorry about Pansy breaking up with me, said she still loved Malfoy." He looked at her and slowly walked over towards her "I think I know how to pay him back though." He grinned evilly and pushed Hermione against a wall.

"Stop it Ron, get off of me!" she tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight "Please stop it, I don't know what you are talking about!" she felt tears filling up her eyes.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, I know you saw them together the other day and never once told me, did you? Wanted me to suffer when I found out, didn't you?" He held her shoulders tighter "Well I can say that you will pay for that 'Mione." He smiled at her and ripped her shirt off.

"No Ron, I haven't seen you to tell you, please don't do this!" She begged him and winched as he bit her shoulder "Please…" she looked around the hall for anyone but no one was in sight.

Ron bit her shoulder and then forced his lips on hers and kissed her biting her bottom lip "Come on now, you know you like it." He kissed down her neck and bit her neck leaving a mark before hearing her whimper and laughed "Such a prude can't even enjoy being raped." He ripped her bra off and held her hands over her head "I bet you have never even let the ferret get this far." He bit her breast and heard her start to cry smirking to himself "Where is your boyfriend at to save you now?" He rubbed his erection on her leg.

She was getting scared and couldn't see anyone around "Get off of me! Stop it!" she tried to move her hands but he held them too tight.

Ron cast a silence charm on her and lifted her skirt up and running his fingers on her underwear "Do you like that, I do?" He heard her crying harder and tore her panties before pushing his fingers inside of her. He felt himself getting harder and unzipped his pants exposing his erection and rubbing the tip along her Opening. "I will make you wish you never said no to me." He pulled his fingers out and pushed himself inside of her. He bit down on her neck again and tasted blood before spitting it out "tastes just like mud, what a shame." He continued pumping inside of her and watched as tears fell down her face and she screamed for help "Oh sweetie, no one can hear you. You might want to save your voice for when I make you come for me." He smirked and felt her tighten up around him and grinning "Such a tight pussy, such a shame it isn't your ferret enjoying it." He laughed evilly and pumped a few more times before he felt her orgasm on his shaft and soon he felt his release coming. "Not too much longer now." He forced a kiss on her one more time as he came inside of her and pulled out throwing her to the ground.

"Such a pretty face, what a shame it is so dirty." He reached down and cut her cheek making the tears fall harder down her face before cleaning himself off and lifting the charm. "Don't let me catch you alone again, and if you tell a soul I did this to you, you will regret it." He smirked and blew her a kiss before walking away proud of himself.

Hermione curled in a ball and cried before feeling her eyes start to close and falling asleep. An hour later someone was walking down the hall and gasped when they saw her on the floor. "Are you alright?" When she didn't answer the person got scared "Oh no, Professor please help me!" she saw the headmistress run over and cover her mouth with her hand as she levitated her and took her to the hospital wing. "Pansy please go get Mr. Zabini and tell him to come here immediately."

Pansy ran towards the classroom "Professor, can I please see Blaise Zabini? It's urgent." She saw Blaise get out of his seat confused and walk over to her "What is wrong Pans?"

Pansy bit her lip and whispered quietly to him "Hermione has been hurt and is in the hospital wing, I don't know what happened I just found her in the hallway. I think she might have been…Raped." She said the last part so quiet that only he could hear her.

Blaise looked at her with fire in his eyes "You have got to be kidding me Pansy, Me and Draco just saw her before class started! Are you sure it was her?" He looked at her praying she was lying.

"Yes Blaise, I know what my cousin looks like! It didn't look good but I don't think you should tell Draco right now either, he might not take it too well."

"Hell I am not taking it well either! But I know what you are saying, he will overreact more than me…but I have to go see her right now…" He ran past Pansy and down to the hospital wing, he looked ready to kill someone. "Mia, are you okay?" He ran to her bed and cringed when he saw how beat-up she looked. She had a scratch on her cheek, bruises all over her body and bit marks on her neck. He was sure someone had done something to her after seeing the condition she was in. He looked around and found the headmistress sitting in a chair "Is she going to be okay?" He was worried about her and sat down next to her bed.

"Poppy said she will be fine and that she was raped, she is running tests now to see who she was raped by. She has not woken up yet though and that is what is worrying me." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is tough Mr. Zabini, she will be okay." She walked out of the room and went to talk to the healer before leaving.

Not even 20 minutes later, Draco ran through the doors and looked at Blaise "Pansy said Mia was hu…" He froze when he looked at the bed and saw her laying there, he slowly walked over to her and stared at her unable to speak correctly "What…How…Who…" he felt someone push a chair under him and sat down taking her hand. He nodded his head to thank Blaise and looked at Hermione as she slept. They sat there 10 minutes before they were interrupted.

"Boys, let Miss Zabini rest, she will be fine I promise." Madam Pumphrey told them before checking something on Hermione's stomach and frowning "That's not a good sign…poor girl."

Draco watched her and paled when he saw her do her last test, he had seen that done before and knew exactly what was wrong. He gripped the side of the bed frame and ground his teeth "Who did it?" was all he was able to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, that information in confidential but it is documented in her chart." She winked before leaving the chart on the bottom of the bed and walking away to tell the headmistress what she found out.

Draco waited until she left and grabbed the chart before growling and throwing the chart on the ground. "I am going to kill that ginger, if it's the last thing I do." He stood up and kissed her forehead "I love you Mimi and I will never leave you over this." He walked out of the room not saying a word to Blaise.

Blaise looked confused and picked up the chart looked through it and frowned, this was not a good thing and he knew he had to stop Draco before he got himself expelled.

The chart was left lying on the table open to the page, which read:

PATIENT WAS RAPED AND IMPREGNATED BY RONALD WEASLEY.

* * *

**Yay I'm back and yes I left you at a cliffy :-) I know I'm sorry!**

**Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with the wait; these writer bocks are killing me I tell you!**

**Please read and review if you like my story, it helps to motivate me to write more!**

**Shout outs Time!**

**Ariah23:**I'm glad you like the story and yes they will always love each other, but alittle drama is always fun to write.

**Anonymous: **Yes I know! I just didn't want to rush things with them too fast, most people don't like that!

**sweet-tang-honney:**I'm glad you like it, hopefully you like this one too :-)

**Icelynne:** Thank you, I try to keep it interesting for you lovely readers!

**Ontrose:**Thank you! I am glad you love it! And yes there is actually, if you look under the tab beta reader it should say. I am not sure what everything needed is though!

**Hope all my reader enjoyed it and yes I had to have Ron enter again, it was getting too calm in Hogwarts!**

**Love you all**

**-Crazy4Wood**


End file.
